Light of the Darkness: La Vida del Indeseable
by Bad Blood Moon
Summary: De lo que no se habla, no existe... Por eso hablo. Para que todos sepaís que ser un Slytherin no es tan bueno como parece... Cap 3: -- Pain is in Love with us -- ¡Reviews! Gracias...
1. ¿Conoces la historia del Círculo, Nº 17?

Light of the Darkness: La Vida Del Indeseable.

Introducción.

~*~ ¿Conoces la historia del Círculo, Nº 17? ~*~

Diecisiete de Noviembre. Le rodea la blancura fría e insípida del mármol, contrastada con la calidez de la vieja madera de esas sillas señoriales que adornaban la improvisada sala de espera. Una ventana, mostraba el apesadumbrado paisaje de pequeñas casas, cubiertas con la luz de las farolas, esperando que la apremiante lluvia no quitara ni una pizca de su orgulloso porte. Algún transeúnte pasaba rápidamente desde alguna callejuela, que desembocaba en una gran avenida, para distraer brevemente al joven que observaba con la atención que se le dedica al viento...

Es conocido por todos. Alto, rubio, de una belleza casi femenina, casi helénica, enmarcada en las profundidades del mar de sus ojos grises, que iban y venían como las olas del mar, inquietantes, conscientes de lo que provocan, de lo que suscitan... Altamente cautivadores, y a la vez, peligrosos, como todo lo que contiene algún matiz de inteligencia... Vestía una elegante túnica negra, que ocultaba sus grisáceos ojos y su sarcástica sonrisa... Su querido sello de autenticidad.

Así es. Draco Malfoy miraba por la ventana de una pequeña sala de espera. Inconscientemente, con un gesto suave, movía la cabeza para apartarse el cabello que le venía a la cara, de vez en cuando. Su mirada, estaba fija en la representación esponjosa de sus ojos, y su único afán era ver la primera gota de agua que cayera del cielo... 

_La vida liquidada por la espera..._

Sus pensamientos audaces, calculados, y por supuesto, ambiciosos estaban, en esos momentos, en lo que se encontraba tras la puerta negra e invisible ahora, por la casi exangüe luz de la luna. En su mente, aparecía las suposiciones de lo que pasaría ahora, de lo que sería de su vida. Había llegado el día, era la hora de demostrar la lealtad a la que está sometido y predestinado desde su nacimiento.

Por fin tendría el poder...

Hoy es el día en que verá a Lord Voldemort.

Londres. Una ciudad atestada de indeseables muggles que destripaban sus vidas rápidamente, ensuciando la ciudad con su asquerosa presencia. Carcajadas desquiciadas, hipocresía, corrupción... La muestra de la sociedad muggle... Implantarán el nuevo orden, abrirán las puertas a los fieles, ayudarán al poder... 

No me quedaré para verlo...

Una pequeña casa en el centro de Londres, se erguía más orgullosa que las demás. Y no era para menos, porque en ella se albergaba al más poderoso de los magos del mundo. Pobres muggles preocupados por sus insignificantes problemas. En esa casa, se desarrollaba una conquista, se soñaba un poder, se instigaba a la ambición... Allí se encuentra un mago que ofrece la vida que cualquiera quisiera tener, y un joven que ve realizada su vida.

¿Cómo describirle? Difícil tarea en la que me encuentro... Es un ser muy complicado, como el errante que lo deja todo, como el ambicioso que ambiciona una ilusión...

Cuando escuchas el nombre de Draco Malfoy, lo primero que piensas, es en el hielo. Frío, traicionero, cruel... Y tan fácil de fundir... Porque yo veo lo que todo el mundo intenta ignorar. Todos nos conocemos. Todos sabemos que hacer para ocultar lo que no queremos que nos dañen. Somos egoístas como pocos, nos dejamos lo mejor de nosotros mismos perdido en nuestro interior. No nos hace falta en el mundo en el que vivimos... Para algo somos de la casa de la serpiente...

Despreciamos todo tipo de sentimentalismo. Nos bastamos con nuestra reducida familia de apariencias, con nuestra vida fabricada, por unos padres fabricados a su vez, por la insensibilidad de nuestra perpetua oscuridad. Nos sobramos con nuestro ideal de perfecta sumisión del débil y poder del que más... Pocos de mi generación siguen realmente al Señor Oscuro. Todos quieren el poder que los impulsará a lo que creen, la revolución. A ser el jefe, a ser el fuerte...

No es nuestra culpa, es la propaganda subversiva que tenemos en estos tiempos de causas perdidas. 

Muy listo, si señor, por algo le dicen el mago más poderoso del mundo. Sabe que su mayor amenaza está, en esa malcriada criatura de dieciséis años, al que si descubre las delicias del poder sin dueño, se le echaría encima como una jauría de leones.

Tenemos un gran caparazón protector contra el mundo. Draco Malfoy, como todos los Slytherins, es una persona mucho más débil de lo que parece, mucho más perdida, insegura... Pero el Señor Oscuro ha encontrado en él, lo que otros muchos "Grandes Varones" de la secta del poder, han anhelado durante toda su vida. ¿El qué? No sabría decírtelo...

Todo esto lo pienso, mientras Malfoy se encuentra al otro lado de la habitación. En esta, Colagusano, con sus aires de grandeza nostálgica, se mueve de un lado a otro poniendo de los nervios a cualquiera. A mi no. Solo soy un insensible. Esta habitación esta desnuda completamente, sin contar el grandioso trono de madera para Voldemort, y el fuego vivo como las pupilas extremadamente dilatadas de Colagusano. Yo estoy justo en frente de la puerta que separa esta habitación de la de Malfoy. Dieciséis veces ha transcurrido este ritual, en el cual desgarro la pequeña libertad de estos infelices, durante toda mi insignificante vida. Si, se que puede sonar asquerosamente triste, pero eso es lo que hay. Tengo pocas opciones. No soy Draco Malfoy...

Abrí la puerta para ver al distinguido hijo de Lucius, mirando distraídamente la ventana. Le dediqué una sarcástica mueca que ignoró. Le miré profundamente a los ojos y sin decir nada pasó a dentro. Ni se inmutó al ver a Colagusano en su estado paranoico, ni al ver las sombras fantasmagóricas que se dibujaban en las paredes de mármol.

Yo le observaba como he hecho con los dieciséis chicos anteriores a él. Intentando traspasar la espesa capa de protección, penetrando en el alma de este decrépito Slytherin... Tiene un año menos que yo y parecía muchísimo más viejo. Su mirada era la de una vieja víbora demasiado apaleada como para sentir remordimientos o compasión. Sé que si Voldemort no hace algo a tiempo, morirá a manos de la persona de mirada más poderosa que han visto mis ojos.

Conozco muy bien a la gente, es mi trabajo. Mi familia lleva muchas generaciones desempeñándolo. Somos los que desperdiciamos la última pizca de libertad que les queda a estos individuos de mueca congelada, los que vemos el alma a través de los ojos, los que solo vemos transparencia.

Un susurro proveniente de las entrañas de la materia etérea de la habitación, se manifestó como un fuerte vendaval. Colagusano se paró en seco, y miró fijamente el lujoso trono de madera como si le fuera la vida en ello. Una mancha oscura se vio, hasta definirse en un contorno más o menos parecido a una persona cubierta en una capa oscura. El hombre al que tanto teme la comunidad mágica se rió con la risa más parecida a la de una hiena hambrienta de sangre.

Lord Voldemort hacía acto de presencia. 

Colagusano se acercó a Él, y pronunció algunas palabras en voz baja. Recibió un asentimiento del hombre y dirigió sus fulgurantes y vivos ojos rojos hacía nosotros.

Detuvo su mirada en Draco Malfoy. El chico, mantenía una actitud mucho más arrogante y descarada que sus predecesores. Mostraba esa desarmante seguridad del que cree saberlo todo. Se mantenía alerta, pero tranquilo, como si tratara a un eminente igual. El Señor Oscuro se levantó y le miró con esa escrutadora mirada que tiene para evaluar la ambición. Por su mueca, parece que percibió esa extravagante fuerza poderosa que tenía. 

- Por fin nos conocemos, Draco - Voldemort empezó a acercarse. Sabía perfectamente lo que venía ahora - Me han hablado muchísimo de ti, y no sólo tu padre - Dirigió una mirada distraída a Colagusano - Déjanos. Tenemos que hablar de muchas cosas nosotros tres... - Una mueca repulsiva se vio en sus finísimos labios, y Colagusano sin decir nada, se desapareció. Nagini salió detrás de la gran silla.

- Es un honor poder conocer, y servir a mi Señor... - Malfoy se inclinó sin dirigirle nunca la mirada a los ojos. Perfecto protocolo, cosa que percibió la omnipotente mirada de Voldemort. 

- Me podrás servir de gran ayuda, Draco. Para eso te he llamado... Esperamos grandes cosas de ti. - En la cabeza de Malfoy se apareció su padre con las mismas palabras. Una y otra vez, había escuchado esa grandiosa frase que ni su padre creía.

El Señor Oscuro se acercó a él, lanzándome una mirada que comprendí al instante. Él captaría al número dieciocho...

- Te he llamado, porque quiero que entres en el Círculo. Quiero que vosotros llevéis a nuestro bando a la victoria. A vosotros os encargaré que me traigáis a Potter dispuesto para enfrentarse a mí... - Noté el estremecimiento del rubio, pero aun así se mantuvo sereno - Él - Me señaló a mí - Te explicará todo sobre el Círculo y te presentará a tus compañeros. Dieciocho personas por dieciocho verdades... Aunque la cuestión es... ¿Aceptas lo que te pido...? - Malfoy iba a responder bajo los brillantes ojos rojos, pero Voldemort le interrumpió - Obtendrás el prestigio y el poder que ninguno de mis ineptos mortífagos tiene en estos momentos, ni siquiera tu padre... Llegarás a ser más poderoso que él... - Se quedó un momento callado, pensativo - ¿Qué me respondes? Te haré acariciar el poder y la fama más suprema... Te los ofrezco a cambio de que hagas algo a lo que estás destinado... 

A ser grande...

Las palabras de Voldemort entraron como cuchillas en el perfecto caparazón de Malfoy. Estaba determinado a lo que tenía que hacer y ya lo había asumido. No quería luchar contra ello... 

A un Slytherin no le tiembla el pulso. No vacila. No se acelera.

Se acercó más a él, y le miró intensamente a los ojos por unos segundos. Él asintió. 

- Bien...

Había empezado a llover. Fuerte, sin compasión contra el asfalto de fuera. El fuego se precipitó a grandes llamaradas contra la solemne chimenea de la habitación. Ambos fueron testigos del sufrimiento. Del grito ahogado que escapó de unos labios que cortaban el aire con cada exclamación de dolor. Una sombra, a la que antes se le llamó hombre, trazó la calavera del suplicio ardiente en el antebrazo izquierdo del chico. Lágrimas que lavaban el miedo se escurrían casi imperceptiblemente por la cara de marfil. Con ellas se escapaba la esperanza de tener alma... 

Los Slytherins soportan el dolor. No gritan. No piden compasión. No tienen alma.

Lo que importa es la honra.

Y el poder.

He visto este espectáculo mil veces. Siempre es igual. Y sin embargo, nunca ha sido tan trascendental como en esta noche. Draco Malfoy se convirtió en un mortífago. Se le veía débil, aunque con el respeto y su ya conocida arrogancia en la mirada. El Lord estaba satisfecho de su trabajo y miraba a Malfoy con una mezcla de orgullo y ambición.

Era su creación suprema.

Me echó una mirada ya conocida, y se marchó sin decir palabra. Malfoy lo vio irse como vino, sin que cambiara su expresión. El brazo le ardía por el frío que se escurría por las rendijas de la puerta. Me miró y yo le abrí la puerta hacía la pequeña sala en donde se encontraba antes. Su padre le miraba con orgullo y expectación, mientras que Colagusano me daba un sobre. No hacía falta que lo leyera. Sabía perfectamente lo que ponía.

- Bien hijo. Muy bien. No sabes lo orgulloso que estoy de ti...

Antes de que siguiera hablando, cogí el brazo de Malfoy y nos desaparecimos hasta Hogsmade. Ni uno ni otro teníamos carnet, pero ambos pertenecemos a familias del lado oscuro. Las reglas no van con nosotros. 

Sabía perfectamente que el rubio no aguantaría un discurso de fingido orgullo y admiración de su padre, que en realidad quería ocultar el miedo que sentía ante la amenaza de un ser más fuerte viviendo en su propia casa. Un carruaje tirado por caballos invisibles nos esperaba. 

- Escúchame bien, Malfoy. En cuanto lleguemos a Hogwarts, te llevaré al lugar de reunión habitual. A partir de ahora, no habrá nombres, ni apellidos. Tú serás el nº 17 ¿entendido? - Malfoy me miró despectivamente asintiendo, y yo le ignoré debidamente. Sé que debe de joder bastante estar con una herida profundamente abierta en medio de la noche. Nos metimos dentro del carruaje.

No decía nada, y yo no sabía como romper el hielo. Le entregué la carta de Colagusano, que estaba a su nombre. Hizo ademán de abrirla pero se la quité de las manos.

- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Tú afán de protagonismo no te permite que lea las instrucciones...? - Se veía el mal humor de mi interlocutor pero yo estaba extrañamente comprensivo ese día.

- No puedes abrirlo aún. ¿Conoces la historia del círculo, nº 17? 

- Para eso estas tú aquí... - Dejó los ojos en blanco y se dedicó a mirar por la ventana mientras me escuchaba. Quise contestarle con una ironía, pero tenía que controlar mis impulsos. Debo de ganarme su confianza. 

- Este círculo formado con mortífagos jóvenes, está hecho exclusivamente para dar todas las facilidades a nuestro Señor con respecto a Potter. Todo lo que hagamos está relacionado con él y su entorno. Los últimos acontecimientos surgidos en Hogwarts, como la muerte de algunos sangresucia, han sido para facilitarnos el camino. Debemos llevarle ante Él, lo más moralmente afligido posible. Según nuestras informaciones, Dublendore planea una estrategia con Potter de protagonista para enfrentarse junto a algunos de sus seguidores, con nuestro señor. Debemos ganar tiempo. Tenemos que conseguir que Potter quiera luchar contra nuestro Señor... Solo.

- ¿Me crees tan limitado, para no comprenderlo? Por cierto, esa afición tuya por devorar libros te ha servido para este discursito ¿Verdad...? - Me sonrió con sorna y con el brillo de la victoria en sus ojos. Me sacan de mis casillas estos comportamientos tan infantiles

- Hazme el favor de callarte - Me acerqué a él, tranquilamente, mirando sus ojos plata - Verás Malfoy, esto no es como en la sala común de Slytherin en donde tu mandas y los demás obedecen ¿Sabes? Esto es un equipo unido y compacto, con gente que tiene una misión y que no están como para aguantar tus gilipolleces ¿Queda claro? "yeme bien, al primer síntoma de prepotencia puedo expulsarte...

- No podrás encontrar a nadie mejor que _yo_.

-Cierto, pero no puedo arriesgarme a que por _t_ culpa podamos ir a Azcabán.

El carruaje se paró y los dos nos miramos con algo de sarcasmo en los ojos, aunque serenos. Salimos del carruaje y vimos en la puerta de Hogwarts a Zabinni que aguardaba nuestra llegada. Nos acercamos y sin dirigirnos ninguna palabra, le seguimos. Malfoy se sumió en sus pensamientos, mientras que yo, comentaba las nuevas en voz baja con Zabinni. Se había deshecho de Flich y andábamos tranquilamente por los desiertos y tétricos pasillos de las mazmorras. Apenas había luz, lo que nos obligó a encantar la varita. El brazo de Malfoy sangraba...

Llegamos a una habitación pequeña en donde unos quince chicos de nuestra edad se encontraban sentados alrededor de una mesa. En la cabecera, una silla presidía a las demás completamente vacía. Mientras andaba, Malfoy se fijaba en todos los detalles de la habitación. Una chimenea impresionante adornaba la sala. En el centro, una mesa cuadrada en donde se veían las Dieciocho verdades del Hombre. Las paredes mohosas y completamente desnudas daban a la estancia el espectro de la clandestinidad. Le indiqué su sitio, y leyó su verdad.

Poder.

A su lado presidiendo el otro lado de la mesa se encontraba una silla vacía. La número dieciocho supuso.

Traición.

No le hizo falta acercarse a mi lado de la mesa y ver lo que ponía. Lo sabía perfectamente. 

Ambición.

Me acerqué a mi sitio pero no me senté. Cuando lo creí oportuno, comencé a hablar aunque todos sabían perfectamente quien era el número diecisiete.

- Compañeros, hoy le damos la bienvenida a nuestro número diecisiete... - Los chicos hablaron entre ellos hasta que mandé silencio - También os comunico que tenemos nueva misión que será liderada por nuestro nuevo miembro... - Malfoy me miró sin comprender y yo le dediqué una mueca ¿No era tan soberbio? A ver como se desenvolvía... Me acerqué y le di la carta:

~*~*~

Te doy la bienvenida por entrar en el Círculo y por ser ya, uno de los nuestros.

Tu misión, y la de tus compañeros, que te darán la cobertura que necesites, consistirá en captar a nuestro último representante de esta generación joven que estamos creando con la gran suspicacia de nuestro Señor. Es el más complicado sí, pero ese es un reto que a alguien con tu proyección, le resultará sencillo.

Recuerda que esperamos grandes cosas de ti.

La persona en cuestión es el amigo de los muggles, Ron Weasley. Sé que te puede resultar raro, pero es la persona que mejor puede desempeñar esa función, si la convencemos de ello. Piensa en las posibilidades, Draco, no te limites a su condición. Si este estúpido cae en nuestras redes, Potter hará lo que vosotros digáis. Será vuestro...

Esperamos los informes de vuestros progresos.

Colagusano

"Que larga sea la vida de la Solemnidad del Señor del Mal y que él Círculo guarde su gloria"

~*~*~

Malfoy terminó de leernos la carta con estupefacción en la mirada al igual que todos nosotros. Sabíamos lo difícil que podía resultar, aunque si tuviéramos éxito...

Un estremecimiento recorrió toda la mesa, mientras que por sus mentes pasaba toda clase de delicias poderosas que se nos presentaba si conseguíamos a Weasley. Sólo un paso más... 

- Bien, mañana todos aquí a las once. Tened ideas preparadas para mañana ponerlas en común. Cuanto antes lo consigamos, mejor- Me sorprendió como resueltamente adoptó su papel. Es un líder natural. 

Observó atentamente las caras de todas las personas que se encontraban allí. Todos eran o de su curso o mayores que él, y lo saludaban con respeto, pero no el instigado por el miedo, sino por la admiración. Se dio cuenta que tenía razón. Esto no era como en su grupito de estúpidos, esto era un grupo de personas que se complementaban para sobrevivir...

Cuando pasé por su lado para dirigirme a la salida de la puerta de hierro, me miró intensamente. Nunca olvidaré esa mirada. Sentí toda la culpa de la que siempre me he sentido culpable, aunque nadie me lo reprochara. Él fue _el único_. Y eso me hizo pensar.

Me cogió del brazo y entendí lo que quería.

- Tranquilo todo lo que necesites, pídemelo, te lo conseguiré...

- Podrías escalar más posiciones en la organización si te lo propusieras... Pocas personas son tan peligrosas...

- Quizás es que prefiera estar al servicio de un ser más superior, Malfoy - Dije mis palabras con suma cautela y terriblemente consciente de mi tono. Tenía un trabajito extraoficial que cumplir... - _ Que larga sea la vida de la Solemnidad del Señor del Mal y que él Círculo guarde su gloria..._

- _Que larga sea la vida de la Solemnidad del Señor del Mal y que él Círculo guarde su gloria..._- Le lancé una mueca y se marchó esperando a que saliera, pero no lo hice. Cuando le oí alejarse me marché hacia la Torre Norte. 

Necesitaba pensar.

El cielo mostraba las estrellas claramente, sin nada que interrumpiese la calma de la celestial estampa. Había algo de solemnidad, de antigüedad en mi situación. Un chico mirando a la luna llena pensando, o mejor dicho, soñando despierto con el amargor de lo imposible.

Los Slytherins somos personas complicadas. Nos proponemos metas muy altas, y sin embargo lo que nos da la felicidad, lo alejamos como si fuera el peor de los males. A mí en estos momentos, solo hay una cosa que desearía. Esa es nuestra gran característica estar seguro de lo que queremos y de lo que deseamos. Yo sé lo que deseo. Es imposible, improbable, tanto como si la luna se enamorara del sol, o como si la oscuridad no pudiera vivir sin la luz.

Mi oscuridad no puede vivir sin cierta luz que inunda la biblioteca todos los días...

~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~

Mi nombre, no os importa al igual que mi apellido. No soy el protagonista de esta historia ni pretendo serlo. Sólo soy uno más, alguien metido en esta trama cruel y despiadada de la vida de Draco Malfoy, que simplemente necesita contarlo.

Es la historia de la vida de un ser al que todos despreciaban. La vida del indeseable que encontró la misma luz que yo encontré, la misma luz que me hizo reflexionar, que hizo cambiar mi vida a mejor. Hay muchas después de esa luz, pero ella siempre me acompañará y guiará aunque ahora no me pertenezca. Es como el brillo de las estrellas que se refleja mucho tiempo después de haber muerto...

Quizás me odiéis durante este trayecto, no prometo ser un chico bueno. A pesar de ser un Slytherin, nunca se me ha dado bien mentir.

Soy el guardián del Círculo. Voldemort me tiene en estima porque tengo la capacidad de ver a las personas trasparentes. Puedo penetrar dentro de su alma y conocer sus secretos...

Dicen de la gente como yo, morimos jóvenes a causa de la maldad del alma de nuestro alrededor. Y es cierto. A no ser que encontremos a uno de nosotros que nos enseñe el camino. Como hice yo...

Yo la encontré _a ella..._

Soy sólo el simple guardián soñador al que todos llaman...

_Bad Blood Moon _


	2. Sweet Honey Eyes

** Light of the Darkness: La Vida del Indeseable**

Mis queridas almas curiosas:

Muchas gracias a todas las que han decidido introducirse en mi mundo, en mi vida de secreta oscuridad... Gracias a todos esos comentarios que animan a que esta historia, siga adelante. Que animan a que no caiga en el olvido de esta gente que solo ve, lo que quiere ver. Vosotras, mis queridas almas curiosas, descubriréis el amor a la muerte y al amor mismo... Sólo comunicarme vuestro sentir, y las palabras fluirán por este gran río de papel...

Jenny/Jade: Muchas gracias por tus comentarios. Así cualquiera se anima a escribir... Aunque no todo el mérito es mío. Yo solo cuento, esta historia, vivida por estos, nuestros personajes en este, nuestro mundo. Las palabras bullen cuando se ve algo tan bonito, como las ganas de romper con lo establecido... Mí querida Draco Girl... Yo me quito el sombrero ante esta alma curiosa que creyó en mí, y que espero que lo siga haciendo...

Luna Jess: Muchas gracias de nuevo. La trama por supuesto que es interesante (perdona mi prepotencia, pero recuerda que soy un Slytherin), es una historia que trata sobre la vida de alguien rechazado... Trata sobre la vida del amor que se procesan las cosas imposibles... Alma curiosa, confía en mis palabras de aliento y ten presente la verdad, de que todo lo que ves, puede ser bueno dependiendo de cómo lo digas... Espero verte por aquí.

CoNnY-B: Me halaga que alguien hable sobre mi forma de escribir... Quizás suene a relato antiguo, porque aquí, sino ya lo irás viendo, el pasado con el futuro se entremezclan formando un todo... Muchas gracias por ese tiempo tan preciado que me has dedicado al escribir esas palabras para mí, y espero que me sigas animando de esa forma.

Kore:  Vaya... Me encanta verte por aquí Kore... Quiero que sepas, si no lo sabías ya, que admiro ese reto de contar, cosas tan personales como las relaciones entre dos personas, de esa forma tan original y artística. Me encantaría poder ver tu interior para descubrir como trasmites esa pasión, ese amor, entre un mundo de caos absoluto... Espero no decepcionarte con esta historia... Porque, aunque tu ya lo sepas, es bueno que alguien con tu inventiva descubra el mundo que presento aquí.... Este mundo que creo que ya tienes muy familiarizado... Alma curiosa e inquieta, espero que encuentres en esta historia el alma de mi oscuridad... Yo, Bad Blood Moon, te doy las gracias por esta gran visita en esta humilde historia.

La Experiencia Desconocida: Es interesante que valores este aspecto de la historia... ¿Quién mejor que yo sabe como somos? Es todo un reto para quienes no son Slytherins intenten describirnos... Pero yo le doy otro punto de vista... Quizás sea porque las cosas me afecten más... Espero que esto sea para ti una experiencia desconocida... Gracias.

Krlota Riddle: Nunca me habían dedicado unas palabras tan encantadoras y sublimes como las tuyas. Espero no decepcionarte con esta historia porque no me perdonaría traicionar la confianza de alguien tan halagador e increíble como tú. Es la primera vez que me digno a tal empresa, y no creo que pudiera soportarlo sin tener unos ánimos como los tuyos. Por mi alma de Slytherin, te doy las gracias desde mi más sincera razón (te diría desde mi corazón, pero dudo mucho que lo tenga... Lo perdí cuando esbocé mi primera sonrisa cínica...)

Nenuf@r: Pienso lo mismo... ¿Quién mejor que yo, para contar esta historia? Es la forma más personal que hay para contar esta historia... Que haríais si alguien como yo dejara pasar la crueldad de la que os hablo...No hay nadie mejor que un Slytherin para transmitir el horror de nuestra condena... Gracias por haber confiado en esta historia...

~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~

Capítulo 1

**_ Sweet Honey Eyes_**

Snape estaba sentado en uno de los sillones aterciopeladamente suaves de la sala común. Qué ironía, alguien tan despectivamente sucio, sentado con toda la dignidad de cualquier aristócrata. No entiendo como aún tienen tratos con él. Y pensar que nos traicionó. 

Está bien, dejaré el papel de repelente-chico-patriótico...

Es normal que haya gente que no quiera pertenecer a la Entente, pero siempre tiene que haber algo de compañerismo. ¡Ah! Se me olvidaba, es una asquerosa rata como todas las que salimos de estas cloacas de mala muerte... A veces me olvido de donde pertenezco.

En sus ojos negros se manifestaba toda la duda y la preocupación que hasta cierto punto puede transmitir un Slytherin: Es decir, más bien poca pero patente para alguien observador. En esa noche, habían pasado como en un patético desfile los dieciséis chicos que a veces se reunían, sin concierto alguno, en las noches de ese año escolar recién comenzado. Había hablado con ellos de su situación, pero parecía que ninguno se planteaba lo que hacía. Todos sabían que esto es lo mejor que les puede pasar. Parecían como si estuvieran dominados por una mente más ambiciosa, y por supuesto mucho más inteligente que las suyas...

Como por ejemplo la _mía._

Poco después de que todos se hubieran ido a sus respectivas habitaciones, rápidamente, sin mirar los ojos llenos de reproche de su profesor, llegó Malfoy. Para variar, no se parecía a ninguno de los otros. Iba con ese paso parsimonioso de los caballos de exhibición. Mientras que los demás rehuían su mirada, él la enfrentaba con todo el descaro que sólo un Malfoy tiene derecho a ejercer. A pesar de la situación, el Jefe de nuestra Casa no dejaba de sorprenderse ante lo Slytherin, y no hay otra palabra para describirlo, que era.

- Deja de pasearte como si fueras una estrella de rock y siéntate – Arrastrando las palabras casi susurrando, como si tuviera miedo que las paredes de su querido Hogwarts, le traicionaran y le llevaran al sitio que verdaderamente se merece...

- No es mala idea eso de ser una estrella de rock... Con el gancho que tengo y mi gran atractivo, triunfaría seguro... – Con una mueca, se sentó acomodándose tanto él como sus ojos, ante los reproches incesantes de los ojos negros que tenía enfrente.

- No creo que te conformaras con eso... Últimamente tiendes a volar demasiado alto.

- Mientras me interese, puedo volar todo lo alto que me de la gana. Para eso soy joven, _sweet sixteen_ y todo eso...

- A veces eres tan idiota que pareces un Hufflepuff. Has vendido tu alma.

- Deje de sonar tan caótico y escúcheme – Atención chicas, vuestro sex-symbol se afila la lengua – Me importa una mierda lo que usted piense o crea – Atención, primer acto, Malfoy ataca – Si he elegido esta vida, mi problema es, porque aunque no lo crea, soy lo suficientemente maduro e inteligente como para tomar mis propias decisiones y no necesito que un renegado como usted me diga lo que tengo que hacer. Pero ¿De que va? Pretende, o mejor dicho... ¿Intenta dedicarle un poquito de cordura a esta pobre oveja descarriada? Usted a mi edad, había hecho las mayores perrerías que se recuerdan de los viejos tiempos del Poder... – Una pausa interpretativa para seguir el hilo de sus pensamientos. Los Slytherins tenemos el problema de que pensamos a una velocidad desconcertante. Observando disposiciones. Controlando emociones. Genial, seguimos – Ahora, tengo la oportunidad de hacer lo que usted ni por asomo imaginó. Soy un Malfoy. Puedo llegar a donde quiera... Y lo haré. Porque no me conformo con servir. Me conformo con instituir y llegar a ser el mejor. Porque soy el mejor – Le miró con esa forma tan sarcástica nuestra y se levantó como si fuera movido por el viento. Miró atrás con esa mirada de suficiencia que tanto odian los mortales – Como usted dice, he vendido mi alma, por lo tanto no puede ser recuperada. Así que le doy un consejo: No intente salvarme porque si no, puede salir perjudicado. Ahora trata con alguien peligroso, téngalo en cuenta – le miró con un brillo negro en la mirada, y se encaminó a su habitación.

Snape se quedó demasiado impresionado como para poder refutarle algo. No se esperaba un Malfoy tan replicante, sino más bien algo orgulloso, pero en general, moderado. Lo que había presenciado era un discurso de intenciones. Tranquilo, pausado, lo suficientemente pensado a pesar de sus impulsos... Tiene tablas, eso se nota, y no lo discuto. 

Se levantó lentamente, como si hubiera envejecido veinte años, en dirección a su despacho. Abrió la puerta desganado y se encaminó hacia el cajón izquierdo de su mesa, el cual, abrió. Allí estaba. En un pañuelo rojo, envuelto, se encontraba un colgante con una rosa grabada en plata. Dentro parecía que tenía un líquido rojo, lo que le daba su color por excelencia. Lo cogió y se lo guardó en el bolsillo. Demasiado valioso para dejarlo ahí tal como se presentaban las circunstancias...

~*~*~

La noche se perdió como otra cualquiera para la crueldad de la Naturaleza, que no entiende ni de acontecimientos ni de planes. Todo el castillo, y con él yo mismo, envuelto en el manto de soledad que me acompañaba en este desierto balcón, despertaba suavemente, ante la cruel y gris alba. Había pensado mucho esa noche, porque, no todos los días se veía a un Malfoy aguantando el dolor de cuando te arrancan el alma. Yo tengo una ventaja respecto a él. Nací sin ella. Aunque supongo que fue, porque la he encontrado en vida. 

Me levanté con el cuerpo entumecido por el tremendo frío de Noviembre y como pude, salí de allí torpemente. Es extraño. Soy un Slytherin que no soporta el frío.

Borracho de estrellas y de la miel que aún saboreaban mis ojos, me fui sin rumbo hacía ninguna parte. Andaba perdido, pensando en esa alma perdida del pobre amo del mundo. Draco Malfoy, señor de todo lo que se conoce, por ser quien es, sin razón de ser...

Resulta extravagante. Podrás decirme "Tiene la causa de servir a Voldemort" o esto otro "Tiene la causa de servirse a si mismo" Muy buenas observaciones ambas. Pero hay algo que no encaja. ¿Acaso esta ansioso por haber conseguido ese poder? ¿Acaso ama la expectativa de servir a Potter en bandeja a nuestro Señor...?

Si te digo la verdad, creo que no. Tiene una concepción del mundo demasiado extrema como para sentir placer por alguna de esas cosas. No ha conocido ninguna emoción verdadera. Se sabe, que ellas son las que te abren las puertas de la vida... Pero la cuestión es que no ha tenido vida... 

Un Slytherin no tiene la capacidad de tener emoción.

Con estos extraños pensamientos filosóficos extrañamente sin estar impulsados por el alcohol, mis pasos se dirigieron a uno de mis santuarios más consagrados: La biblioteca. 

Entré. Es de los sitios más mágicos de Hogwarts, sobre todo, cuando no esta la esperpéntica Madame Pince con su seriedad acicalada. Me adentré por los oscuros pasillos bajó la luz gris. Los libros ordenados me daban la bienvenida con su típico susurro silencioso. La imponente Sección Prohibida, con sus ojos rojos de pantera, me miraba desalentándome la entrada. Allá, a lo lejos una ventana y una mesa. Justo aquí, enfrente de la estantería dedicada a las maldiciones, estaba yo tomando asiento, contemplando con suma delicia este espectáculo.

¿Iré al infierno? Estoy en él. Y no me molesta, estoy acostumbrado. El fuego ya no me quema. Mi vida es cómoda, tranquila, sin ninguna complicación ni ahora ni en un futuro próximo. Cuando la batalla termine, seré poderoso, pero básicamente será lo mismo. Ya no busco la felicidad. Solo quiero el conocimiento de la vida eterna. ¿Por qué? Para recrearme en el dolor de vivir sin un puto estímulo...

Aunque a veces...

"El brillo de tus ojos es mi única esperanza frente al fuego del infierno"

Sentado como estaba la contemplaba como una mala pasada de mi imaginación. Allí estaba, tal como me la imaginaba cuando soñaba despierto. Dormida, recostada en la mesa, dormía Hermione Granger, ajena a los tumultuosos pensamientos de mi complicada mentalidad. Su respiración era suave, vagamente apreciable, por el movimiento de su pecho.

"En momentos como este, todo lo que crees se convierte en polvo"

Llevaba una capa atada con un broche que simulaba un fénix. Muy típico de un patriótico Gryffindor. Su cabello ondulado, fluía como las sendas del río más caudaloso por la maltrecha mesa de madera. Sus ojos cerrados escondían uno de los secretos más bonitos que he descubierto en mis siete años de Hogwarts.

Me acerqué para comprobar que no era una mala pasada de mi loca cabeza de adolescente. Y cuando lo hice, la chica se arrebujó en su capa para abrir los párpados lentamente. 

Nunca se me olvidara ese movimiento, tan tranquilo como impactante. Esos dulces ojos se abrían para mí. 

Hermione pegó un salto en su silla, y me miró sobresaltada. Para tranquilizarla, me alejé un poco y ahora descubría las curvas, grabadas en mi memoria de su cuerpo lleno de vida. Al reconocerme, relajó sus músculos tensados por la alarma y me sonrío como si ya estuviera segura.

¿Por qué es tan delicioso?

- Me has asustado – Se recostó en la silla para mirarme bien. El sol empezaba a despertar e inundaba la sala. A contraluz, parecía más irreal de lo que era... – No tengo por costumbre encontrarme a un Slytherin cuando me despierto... – Me dedicó una tímida sonrisa. Sólo la intuí, el sol y su cara, me cegaban.

- ¿Y te molesta encontrarte a un Slytherin cuando te despiertas? – La miré intensamente. Quizás el tono hubiera sonado poco serio, pero yo siempre digo las cosas por algo. Una estúpida sonrisa casi se me implanta en la cara, pero me di cuenta y la escondí en un gesto de prepotencia, que hizo que arrugara los ojos de una forma graciosa.

- Si no fueras tan listillo, no me importaría – Parecía que iba a regañarme, pero sin venir a qué, empezó a reírse. ¿Soy yo o su risa es muy reconfortante? 

- Seré todo lo que estás paredes me dejen ser... – Le lancé una mueca, mitad sonrisa, mitad ironía y se acercó a mí.

- ¿Das por hecho que te dejaría hacer lo que quisieras?

- Por supuesto – Me hizo demasiada gracia su expresión de enfado. ¿Cómo puedo seguirle el juego teniendo algo tan apacible delante de mí? 

Miró a la ventana como buscando algo en el sol de esa mañana tan llena de fuerza. De pronto, pareció que se percató de algo y me miró con sus expresivos ojos muy abiertos.

- Será mejor que te vayas. Pronto vendrá gente. Además ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar durmiendo...

- No quería que pensaras que no te echo de menos.

- Vale muy bien, ya lo sé. Ahora vete, estás enfermo.

- No me quiero ir.

- ¿Cómo que no quieres? ¿Te parece bonito estar levantado teniendo fiebre?

- Estar contigo me parece bonito este como esté.

- No me salgas con la vena sentimental y vete ya... – Me encanta como se exaspera conmigo. Sobretodo cuando se contradice. Como ahora.

- Es que cuando se me calienta la sangre... 

- Será la fiebre. No deberías siquiera levantarte...

- O será que hablar contigo me altera.

- ¿Y por qué debería de alterarte? – Me miró muy profundamente. Sus pupilas se clavaron en las mías, como si intentara averiguar la interpretación de mis palabras. Creo que se llevó un chasco. Estaba pasándome de sincero.

- Porque tienes el don de alegrarme la vida.

Me miró con sorpresa y enfado en los ojos. Me estoy extrañando. Yo he dicho cosas como "se me calienta la sangre" o "tienes el don de alegrarme la vida" Hermione tiene razón. Aún sigo enfermo... 

Había algo en toda esta situación que no encajaba... 

Estaba más guapa que nunca. Sus ojos brillaban como el mismísimo sol que entraba por la ventana, sus pestañas se curvaban como las ramas de los árboles jóvenes, su cuerpo se estremecía con cada palabra... 

- Tenías razón en una cosa, Moon, - Me sacó de mi ensimismamiento. Estaba demasiado cerca. Su corazón latía acompasando una respiración inevitablemente alterada. A la mierda mi orgullo de Slytherin... 

- ¿En qué? – Un hilo de voz casi imperceptible salió de mis labios. Estaba muy atenta, sino no se hubiera dado cuenta de que había hablado.

- Que te dejaría hacer lo que quisieras... – No me dio tiempo a pensar en nada. No me dio tiempo a decir nada. Cuando supe que pasaba, Hermione se estaba acercando cada vez a mí. Sus labios estaban entreabiertos, mostrándome la exquisitez más suprema... Cerré los ojos esperando el suave y placentero choque... 

- Mierda...

...

Abrí los ojos violentamente. Lo único que encontré frente a mí, fue el sol de la mañana dándome de lleno en la cara. Ni rastro de biblioteca, ni por supuesto de chica. Me levanté con el dolor incrustado en mis músculos postergados en el frío suelo del balcón.

Odio que me pasen estas cosas. No me gusta _soñar_ con lo que quiero, sino _ obtener_ lo que quiero. 

Son las 8. Ya se escucha el jaleo de las plantas inferiores, llenas de alumnos que se dirigían probablemente a Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Bajé rápidamente las escaleras. Alumnos de quinto por lo que me pareció ver. Me llamó especialmente la atención una chica de un pelo tan rubio como el de Malfoy. Me miró como si hubiera visto al diablo. Le dediqué una mueca y seguí mi camino. 

No pude ver, como esa chica caía al suelo, con la mirada vacía de razón mirando al cielo implorante...

~*~*~

Sus ojos se clavaban en el techo blanco e impoluto de la habitación. Sus sábanas verdes de seda, le acariciaban el cuerpo como el mar acaricia a la playa. El dolor incendiaba toda porción de su brazo izquierdo...

Y no solo era dolor físico.

Había recorrido mil veces con sus ojos grises la delineada línea que dibujaba una calavera con una serpiente saliéndole de la boca, que parecía que se burlaba de él. Hacía mucho que había dejado de sangrar. Hacía mucho que esa línea de desolación se había vuelto tan negra como su razón. 

Se incorporó. Había algo en la tranquilidad de ese día que le inquietaba. El sol entraba a raudales por la gran ventana de su habitación, mientras que sus compañeros dormidos no sospechaban nada de su turbación. ¿Ellos sintieron lo mismo...? Ahora que lo pensaba, no lo sabía... 

Él estaría durmiendo con esa pasiva tranquilidad con la cual ellos, descansaban. 

Se levantó y se sentó en el alfeizar de la ventana. 

Por fin era un mortífago. Y además, su misión de confirmación, sería entregar la cabeza de Potter a su Señor... No recordaba que ningún mortífago joven hubiera tenido el honor de servir de esta manera a la Entente... Entonces ¿Por qué se sentía tan vacío? No podía explicárselo. 

Mirando por la ventana vio algunos alumnos saliendo al verde espesor de la tierra recién mojada. Miles de minúsculas gotas de rocío se entrelazaban con la hierba que olía a lluvia. El sol brillaba como si fuera una vespertina primavera, mientras que las plantas aletargadas demostraban el orgullo de la naturaleza muerta.

¿No es para lo que ha nacido? ¿Para ser Grande? Sin embargo, sentía un nudo en la garganta con solo imaginarse lo que iba a hacer. Sería dueño de miles de vidas, y su poder arrasaría al mundo... ¿Por qué se sentía tan impotente ante la llegada de la cruel noche? Esta noche, se reuniría con todas las Verdades, y pondrían en común el futuro amenazante de "El trío Fantástico" 

Sabía perfectamente, que aunque solo hablaran de Weasley, esto afectaría a los tres. Potter es el objetivo principal de todo, Weasley es la llave y Granger...

Aún no sabía el papel que ella desempeñaba. Pero sabía que no se quedaría de brazos cruzados mientras que nosotros extorsionamos a su alrededor. No se dejaría matar como la perra sangresucia que es... Es demasiado inteligente como para eso.

Aunque por su actitud austera y arrogante, parezca que es tan egoísta que no ve más de lo que es el mismo, conoce perfectamente a sus enemigos, o al menos, eso cree. Pone atención a sus reacciones ante las situaciones de tensión que el mismo expone. Y sabe que la más difícil de herir es la sangresucia.

Últimamente le había dedicado cierta atención. Se había dado cuenta de que yo me ausentaba demasiado en las horas de las comidas, coincidiendo extrañamente con las desapariciones de Hermione. Y así, con esa excusa barata, se fue fijando en lo que había cambiado. Siempre creyó saber que era una réplica exacta de McGonagall, pero se sorprendió al descubrir una actitud descarada y orgullosa que no conocía.

Por eso, y aunque nunca lo reconozca, empezó a tener una moderada curiosidad por esa chica de ojos miel que paseaba por los pasillos, como si tuviera todo decidido, tan segura de sí misma que imponía cierta admiración.

¿No estaba asustada? Sabía que era uno de los blancos preferidos por los mortífagos y sin embargo, andaba por los pasillos como si no tuviera nada que esconder. No era como los otros sangresucia. Y eso le exasperaba hasta tal punto que a veces, discutía consigo mismo por los estúpidos pensamientos que se le pasaban por la mente.

Siempre le había enseñado como eran los sangresucia: Rastreros, impuros, sucios, pequeñas ratas insignificantes que tenían miedo al mundo, mentirosos, infieles, _ inferiores..._

Pero sin embargo cuando veía a Granger disimuladamente a la hora de comer, rebatiendo a Potter o a Weasley, con esa naturalidad tan devastadora, notaba la incongruencia de lo que le habían enseñado. ¿Acaso Granger era tan diferente de...él mismo? Cuando descubría esta pregunta en un súbito arranque de sinceridad de su inconsciente dormido, se enfurecía al encontrar unas respuestas, que no correspondían con lo que le habían enseñado.

Se siente perdido cuando lo sacan de su mundo de fiestas, bailes y _poder._

Se levantó del alfeizar con un movimiento de cabeza que despedía a sus pensamientos contradictorios sobre Hermione Granger, y se vistió para bajar directamente a su clase de Pociones. No se sentía con fuerzas para ir al Gran Comedor y ver a sus compañeros de Círculo que le mirarían como toda una institución... Más o menos como siempre, pero hoy no estaba de humor para tonterías. Aun le dolía intensamente el brazo...

O quizás no querría ver a esa intransigente Gryffindor que desafiaba la realidad de su condición...

Espero que pronto se de cuenta de que no puede luchar contra el destino...

~*~*~

Una chica de impresionante cabello rubio, y ojos azul noche, miraba al vacío como un ciego miraba al mundo. Tumbada en una camilla de la enfermería, pronunciaba cosas inconexas. A su lado, Pomfrey trabaja como una hormiga para tranquilizar los ánimos de la joven Ravenclaw. 

Cuando la enfermera se dirigió a ella para darle una poción para dormir, la chica se curvó formando un arco con su espalda y gritó el nombre de Hermione como una histérica. Sus ojos estaban desorbitados, sus músculos tensos, mientras que sus labios solo pronunciaban el nombre de Hermione. Las lágrimas de sudor le recorrían la frente... 

Dublendore la miraba preocupado. Sus ojos azul cielo la miraban con la extraña preocupación de algo que se sabe de antemano. Lupin que estaba a su lado miraba alternativamente a la chica, casi una niña y a su querido director. Este le devolvió la mirada, y supo que debía buscar a la amiga de Harry.

Como si hubiera sido llamada por encantamiento apareció totalmente sola, frente a la puerta. Sus ojos observaban todo, con la rapidez analítica de alguien racional. 

Tiene una gran intuición esta belleza hecha de miel.

Se acercó sin decir nada, sin mirar a nadie, solo a su querida amiga Luna que de repente, recobró cierto brillo en la mirada, al notar la fina presión de la mano de Hermione. Relajó los músculos, cerró los ojos incluso se permitió una tímida sonrisa. 

Cuando Dublendore estaba en pleno movimiento para acercarse a la cama, la chica se contrajo y pronunció con una voz de ultratumba, retumbante, vibrante y reluctante una letanía.

_ - Aquellos que creen que los ojos de los impuros deberían ser cerrados, conocerán la oscuridad del sueño de la flor de loto... Pero no se rendirán. Llamarán desde el amparo de lo Oscuro, a la Bestia de Las Dieciocho Verdades. Senkrad, repartirá la desolación y la amargura a todo ser vivo, a no ser que su complementario le salve de lo que sería su propia destrucción. A ti domadora proveniente de la Luz, encomiendo mi corazón y el de todos, por tu difícil causa. Naimad, llévale la Luz que necesita, para que juntos despertéis a la Nueva Era de Vida y Esperanza..._

_ "Tu Amor, su Lucha, y una Rosa de Sangre nos descubrirán la paz"_

Después de esto, la frágil Luna cayó en un soporoso sueño. Hermione no paró de sujetarle la mano durante todo el tiempo que duró la profecía, y ahora que lo había hecho, notó cierto dolor en su muñeca. 

Miró a los ojos azules del director y encontró la determinación y la preocupación de lo que él ya sabía...

Draco lo había escuchado todo desde que Hermione entró dejándose la puerta abierta. Y una punzada dentro de su ser, estalló como si fuera un volcán. Esas palabras habían despertado algo dentro de él, que ahora reclamaba lo que era suyo...

_Era hora de llamar a Eón... _

~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~

Las dieciocho Verdades del Hombres capitaneadas por el monstruoso ser que es el Poder... Una verdad universal de nuestro Señor Oscuro. Si no las aceptas como tu dogma, mantente fuera de nuestro alcance, porque te comeremos en cuanto tengamos oportunidad. Algún día me detendré y te explicaré en que consisten, pero hoy no... Pronto, pero hoy no...

Espero que la Vida del Indeseable, la Vida del Poder, sea de su agrado. Estás accediendo a una información, cruel, cínica y malicienta. No pretendo que esto sea un bonito relato de amor, de aventuras, de suspense... Pretendo que veáis la verdad que un Indeseable tiene que soportar... 

Que veáis y os horroricéis con nuestra propia vida de marionetas.

Antes de que lo pienses volveremos a vernos... Será en menos de lo que pienses... Y espero que seas asiduo a mi terror y a mi crueldad, espero que succiones la sangre de las últimas letras de estas páginas, para que descubráis como la muerte vive en cada uno de nosotros. 

Para que descubráis que hay vidas peor que cualquier muerte...

Espero verte mi querida alma curiosa...

_ Bad Blood Moon _


	3. 1 a 0 a favor de Gryffindor

**Light of the Darkness: La Vida del Indeseable.**

_Notas de la escritora (autor legal: Bad Blood Moon. Esclava personal, yo ^_^UU) jeje:_

_Bueno por fin hablo yo. Estoy harta de que Moon me quite el protagonismo ^.^ Por una vez quiero ser yo la que dé las gracias por los reviews (vaya para ser mi primer fic tiene aceptación) que me animan mucho a escribir, ya que aguantar a Moon contando batallitas es algo que no deseo a nadie xDD Bueno después de mis gracias (reitero) por los reviews, os contesto ;)_

_CoNnY-B: Jeje muchas gracias, es verdad que el anterior capítulo fue algo más terrenal, aunque se sumerge en las sombras de nuevo en el momento de la profecía o al menos, así lo veo yo :D Espero que te guste este capitulo que es como más... espiritual xDD_

_Jenny/Jade: Nunca tan pocas palabras dijeron tanto (concretamente solo una ^.^) Pues bueno, si ese te gusto, creo que este es mejor así que... Júzgalo tu misma ;)_

_Luna Jess: Me gusta esa forma de narrar las cosas, desde el punto de vista más tenebroso, para mi gusto, creo que desde ahí se puede ser más imparcial. Espero que este capítulo te guste más que el anterior. Por lo menos aquí se ven más claras las intenciones de cada uno de los protagonistas... ¡Un beso!_

_Nenuf@r: Si si en parte me da pena, pobre Moon... Aunque bueno, ya tendrá oportunidades en los próximos capítulos (bueno no sé, depende de como se porte conmigo ¡¡Muajajajaja!!) ejem, perdón. El capítulo genial... Si tu lo dices... xDD ¡Gracias!_

_Krlota Riddle: Espero que quieras seguir descubriendo la mente perversa de este pequeño Moon... Porque aunque el no lo sepa aún, toda alma negra tiene algo de amor, por muy poco que sea... Ya lo verás. Muchas gracias, me encantan tus reviews, me animas mucho con ellos. Espero sinceramente que te guste este capítulo, no me gustaría decepcionarte. ¡Un beso!_

_lora chang: Jeje perdona, se que está muy confusa la profecía, pero si la aclaraba, quedaría demasiado descubierta la trama y quiero que os quedéis con la intriga hasta el final. Poco a poco irás entendiéndola mejor, en los próximos capítulos se irá desvelando lo que significa la profecía. Aunque te advierto que en este capítulo se puede (o a lo mejor no) descubrir algo. Bueno ya lo verás ;)_

_Mellizas-Malfoy: La verdad es que un poquito a Skeeter te has parecido xDD Pero vamos te lo perdono porque te gusta mi fic que si no... :P Espero que en este capítulo siga siendo artístico y tétrico, dos cualidades que me encantan en la escritura :D _

_La Experiencia Desconocida: Pues si, un poco liada está, pero ¡Muchas gracias porque te guste! Espero que este capítulo supere con creces al anterior. ¡Muchos besos!_

_Bueno, pues sin más os dejo con el capítulo... Aunque a riesgo de sonar pesada quiero pedir algo... ¡Reviews!_

~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~

Capítulo 2

~*~ 1-0 a favor de Gryffindor ~*~

Eón miraba con sus viejos y cansados ojos negros la extensa llanura que se desparramaba con su intensísimo color verde bajo sus pies. Con esa indiferencia característica de alguien que está acostumbrado a la monotonía, veía los aislados y solitarios árboles, que en pequeñas pinceladas, se distribuían por la yerma extensión verde. Al fondo, solitarias y altaneras montañas reinaban en ese parador escondido a los ojos de los hombres.

Desde la ventana redonda de la pequeña torre, veía este ensoñador paisaje con la misma pasividad que tenía todos los días en los que se detenía a contemplar la belleza imperturbable de la Naturaleza. Esa cárcel, alta, alargada y de blancas paredes, se erguía orgullosa y nada desentonada con el bello ambiente de tranquilidad englobada en ese mundo por el que no pasaba el tiempo...

Era un hombre de cabello blanco, pequeño, arrugado, elegante, y con una sonrisa fría y tranquila, como la sonrisa que tiene el único que ha entendido la gracia de la que todos se quedan perplejos. Nada de estos aspectos llamaría la atención de este hombre al mundo sino fuera por sus ojos. En ellos se veía clara y simplemente la eternidad. Por ellos, desfilaba la sabiduría que solo te da el tiempo y la dedicación. En ellos, se veía toda la Humanidad. Conocía todo lo pasado, desde que empezó la vida, todo lo que aconteció y quedó olvidado para los demás... 

Él lo sabía y eso le daba el poder de ser _Eón._

_Las Wodahs_. Son las tres formas de videncia más poderosas que existen. Están representadas por _Eón, Nor_, y _Aynós_. Pasado, presente y futuro. Son magos con unas cualidades innatas para la premonición y que descubren sus poderes en la tardía adolescencia. Cuando muere uno, su espíritu hace un arduo viaje hasta encontrar al joven mago con el poder suficiente para sustituirle. Y adquiere los conocimientos que él a recopilado desde los principios de la vida. 

Eón ya era viejo. Más viejo de lo que su aspecto descubría. Y se sentía muy solo, porque ninguno de sus compañeros de viaje había encontrado al joven que buscaba. Sabía que pronto sería el encuentro, pero no podía esperar. Quería ser parte importante en todo lo que se avecinaba, y si no se daban prisa, no le tendrían en cuenta.

Algo en su interior pegó un brinco. Ese espíritu viajero, que había conocido tantas épocas anteriores a esta, reconocía con súbita alegría a su querido Aynós, a esa luz que acompañaría a su soledad. 

Se acercó al centro de la sala, que en una mesa alta y pequeña, presidía la habitación ese único objeto. Una bola negra sin aparente complicación. Puso una de sus manos sobre ella, y una nebulosa de luz blanca se movió en su interior. Poco a poco, fue formando formas extrañas hasta que apareció una niña de cabellos dorados y ojos azules, tan azules como el mismísimo cielo nocturno, dormida, en una cama de la enfermería de Hogwarts, atentamente vigilada por una chica de ojos miel que la miraba con la atención que se le dedica a algo valioso.

- Al fin despertaste. Es hora de que nos veamos, _Luna..._

~*~*~

Casi todos los alumnos habían entrado y ocupaban su lugar en las mesas. Harry y Ron ya estaban entre ellos. Las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron de par en par. 

Hermione entró sonriendo, mirando a unos cuantos pares de ojos (entre ellos los míos) que se dirigían a ella con disimulada estupefacción. Había cambiado mucho últimamente. Desde que Voldemort se había afanado en destruir sangresucias y muggles, su filosofía de vida era distinta. Ya no veía tan importante matarse a estudiar, que lo era, ni ser la mejor en todo, que también lo era. 

Lo más importante para Hermione Granger era vivir. 

Aunque no compartiera sus inquietudes con sus amigos, había notado que se preocupaban más de lo normal. El hecho de ser hija de muggles y amiga de Harry la ponía en una situación muy delicada.

Pero no pensaba preocuparse por eso, aunque tampoco ignorarlo.

- Perdón por el retraso, pero tenía que ver una cosa en la biblioteca - Me gustaría que esa cosa fuera yo pero va a ser que no. Sonrió a modo de disculpa y los chicos salieron de su ensimismamiento. El sutil cambio de actitud de Hermione, la dotaba de una gravedad hipnotizante de la que no escapaban los dos chicos.

- Tampoco ha pasado nada interesante, bueno, a no ser que ver a Ron beberse tres litros de zumo de calabaza en dos minutos sea algo interesante... - Harry miraba a Ron con expresión derrotada, mientras que el pelirrojo se sonrojaba.

- Tenía sed ¿vale? Soy Action Man, un hombre de acción, necesito recuperar fuerzas...

- Claro Ron, claro... - Hermione le sonrió con resignación, y el chico volvió a sonrojarse, aunque no pudo evitar ver lo pensativa que estaba.

- ¿Estás preocupada por lo que ha pasado en la enfermería con Luna? No ha sido para tanto Hermione... - Los ojos azules de Ron se volvieron serios por un momento, para recuperar poco después su expresión natural, algo aniñada.

- Bueno, es bastante extraño que una amiga tuya se desmaye, te llame gritando como una histérica, entre en trance y realice una profecía incomprensible...

- Ey, tranquila, eso de tener clases de pociones con Slytherin antes de comer está haciéndote muy susceptible - Hermione puso los ojos en blanco, mientras que Harry sonreía.

- ¿Recuerdas algo de la profecía?

- Decía algo así como que los impuros utilizarán a Senkrad desde la oscuridad, que impartirá amargura y desolación al mundo y que nuestra única esperanza es su complementaria la luz de Naimad... - Hermione se concentró en recordar.

- Genial, un monstruoso ser oscuro quiere liquidar la especie humana y la única que puede salvarnos es su alma gemela, guay... - Ron la miraba casi divertido, ignorando deliberadamente las miradas de severidad que le dedicaban sus dos amigos.

- Ya que estás en adivinación podrías creer en estas cosas...

- Por eso mismo, Hermione - El pelirrojo le sonrió y cogió un trozo de pollo que se llevó a la boca y masticó rápidamente - Aunque si te quedas más tranquila, pregúntale a Lupin.

- Tiene razón Hermione, debes de tomarte estas cosas más enserio... - Bajó la voz para que no pudiera oírle - Puede que todo esto tenga que ver con ella... 

Ron dejó de sonreír.

~*~*~

Draco se dirigía despacio a la última mesa de Historia de Magia. Podría vagar por sus pensamientos todo lo que quisiera, ya que tenía bastantes cosas en las que pensar. Se dejó caer pesadamente en la silla soltando la mochila en el sitio que tenía libre a su lado. Echó un distraído vistazo a la ventana, que mostraba una bella vista hacia el Bosque Prohibido, para quedarse así durante toda la hora. Aunque sus pensamientos no estaban en aquél paisaje.

_"__Genial, soy un mortífago, dirijo una expedición de captar al estúpido Weasley, que a su vez chantajeará a Potter para que luché contra Voldemort, lo que me convertirá en el mortífago que le entregó la cabeza de Potter, lo que me hará asquerosamente poderoso." _

_"Lucius está orgulloso y temeroso de mí y Narcisa en su papel de madre amantísima me hace sentir que soy "su hombrecito" el que culminará el nombre de nuestra familia, ¿Qué puedo pedir más?" "Ah sí, se me olvidaba, tengo la sospecha de que Moon, me va a traicionar y que la sangresucia de Granger va a tener mucho que ver en ello..."_

_"O lo que es peor, me estoy volviendo loco, y estoy obsesionado con Granger..."_

Dirigió una mirada distraída a los Slytherins que con cara de aburridos miraban al profesor Binns en su intento de clase.

Zabinni, Parkinson, Crabbe, Goyle, Nott, Anderson, McNair y McCarthy. Son los mortífagos de sexto año que pertenecen al Círculo. Mentira, Falsedad, Violencia, Intimidación, Extorsión, Prepotencia, Astucia y Lujuria. Sus verdades. Malfoy a comprobado en todos ellos que se corresponde con la verdad que les ha sido impuesta (sobretodo de Sindy McCarthy) Por eso, algunos de los cultos señores magos sentados en sus sillones de terciopelo rojo, nos llaman también los Indeseables. 

Porque nadie querría ser como nosotros.

Decidió nuestra querida estrella del rock, dejar de pensar en los intransigentes misterios del destino de su vida, y se puso a contemplar la explosiva serpiente que tenía a unos dos bancos por delante de él.

Aunque su mente estúpida, hormonal e irracional, se dirigió a los sucesos que contempló aquella mañana.

La Ravenclaw le preocupaba, y también lo que sintió al ver a _Granger_, con la misma expresión de incomprensión que tenía cuando oyó a Lovegood decir tantas cosas sin sentido, paranoias de locos, pero que a él le sonaban extrañas, casi familiares...

La expresión de alarma en los ojos de Granger se aparecía ante él como si fuera un fantasma. Era como si ella también hubiera sentido esas palabras no tan vacías de significado como podían parecerle a los demás. Como si hubiera un fondo mucho más real, más tangible, más... _caótico_...

Como si eso pudiera tener que ver con _él..._

O con _ella._

_"Qué gilipollas eres, Malfoy"_ pensó. Era imposible que una estúpida premonición de una niña de quince años, pudiera afectarle a _él.. _o a _nadie._ Ni siquiera debería dedicarle tiempo a eso. Tenía cosas más importantes en las que pensar como para preocuparse de esas cosas. Ahora debía encontrar la manera de hacer que Weasley se uniera a ellos, necesitaba mantener su mente activa para no pensar en las estupideces de la Ravenclaw, ni en los ojos llenos de alarma de la sangresucia.

Se dedicó a mirar la inquietante y explosiva figura de _McCarthy_. Sus largas piernas, su piel pálida, sus ojos azules, su exuberante... _cabello... _Estaba muy buena aunque nunca le había llamado mucho la atención.

Era imposiblemente tonta, perfecta para un estúpido cabeza de...

Y de repente, la visión reveladora le hizo maquinar lentamente, y sin proponérselo como atraer al Weasley traicionero...

~*~*~

Luna Lovegood se encontraba en el despacho de Lupin, mirándolo con esa distraída expresión en su rostro. El profesor, como gran conocedor de las Artes Oscuras, sabía perfectamente que antes de tener una premonición, se tenía un sueño revelador con el que, siguiendo las pistas adecuadas, se podía llegar a entender que significaba todo aquello. Pero Luna no colaboraba.

- Señorita Lovegood, si no me cuenta el sueño que tuvo, no podré ayudarla a descubrir que alcance puede tener su... predicción.

- No lo recuerdo bien, era demasiado desagradable, profesor...

- Ya lo sé Luna, pero debes intentarlo por el bien de todos nosotros... Además, que llamarás a Hermione de esa forma, la involucra en todo lo que puede pasar...

- Pero... - No pudo continuar porque entraron súbitamente los tres Gryffindors que se alegraron sobremanera al verla bien.

- Perdone profesor por la intrusión, pero queríamos saber si Luna estaba bien como ya vemos... - Harry dijo esto muy aprisa, mientras que poco a poco sonreía al igual que Hermione, mientras Ron miraba fijamente a la chica rubia sentada en la silla frente a Lupin, que le miraba con una enigmática sonrisa.

- No pasa nada chicos, es normal que estuvierais preocupados por Luna, nos ha pegado un buen susto... - el profesor les dedicó una abierta sonrisa, mientras que les indicaban que tomaran asiento - Aquí estaba, esperando a que la señorita Lovegood se dignara a explicarme su sueño - La miró severamente, aunque sin perder esa sombra de sonrisa que siempre le acompañaba. Antes de que los chicos pudieran decir algo, se les adelantó Hermione.

- Cuando alguien tiene una premonición o una profecía, siempre viene prevenida de un sueño que ayuda a entender dicho fenómeno... - Hermione sonrío mientras que Lupin le respondió con lo mismo.

- Muy bien Hermione, como siempre. - Los chicos la miraron con resignación. Por mucho que Hermione Granger llegue a cambiar, nunca dejara de ser la primera de la clase - Y bien, Luna, llegamos al punto en el que tú nos dices que has soñado últimamente... - En todo ese tiempo, la chica de ojos azul noche, no había parado de mirar a Ron, como si mirándole, pudiera decidir lo que le convenía. Después de dudarlo, miró a su profesor y empezó a contar.

- Llevo desde que empezó el nuevo curso con un sueño que se me repite todas las noches... - Ron notó, como esa chica, tan distraída y soñadora, se convertía en el recuerdo de lo que era, para pasar a ser un espíritu melancólico. Sus ojos se convirtieron en dos espejos de agua oscura. No pudo reprimir un escalofrío - Me encuentro en una sala redonda, dejada de la mano de la Naturaleza, con vegetación por todos lados. Una pared derruida, muestra un paisaje verde oscuro, medio destruido por las llamas, en una noche de luna llena. La luz entra salvajemente e ilumina de forma tenue, a unas tétricas máscaras blancas, que giran para mirarme con sus estúpidas sonrisas. En uno de los rincones más oscuros, _Hermione,_ esta tirada en el suelo, con respiración pesada, mientras que alguien se alzaba ante ella con una amenazante sonrisa. Cuando me dirijo al centro... - Paró de repente. Sus ojos estaban líquidos y Hermione le cogió la mano para que dejara de temblar. Aunque ella también estaba temblando. La chica de cabellos dorados suspiró dejando escapar todo el aire del mundo, y continuó - ... Harry se encuentra en el suelo, muerto... - La expresión de Harry era seria, pero no pareció turbarse por la mención de su muerte. Lupin estaba más pálido de lo normal, aunque no dijo nada - En un momento indeterminado, las filas de mortífagos se abren para dejar paso a un chico con una capa granate. Aun no lo veo, esta oculto por la sombra, pero si veo el cuchillo destilando finas gotas de sangre roja, _sangre de Harry_. Se quitó la capucha y salió al centro de la habitación en donde todos le veían bien. Hermione se irguió y pegó un grito que desgarra mi alma todas las noches que lo escucho... - La chica aun con esa expresión de espíritu melancólico, miró fijamente a Ron con un poco de amargura en la mirada... - Ron aparecía con una sonrisa de lo más macabra... - La chica miró a todos los presentes con tristeza, aunque ya con su risueña en inquietante expresión.

Todos los presentes estaban asombrados. Ron no daba crédito a lo que había oído, como demostraban sus ojos desmesuradamente abiertos, y su rostro pálido y casi translúcido a la luz del sol que entraba a raudales por la ventana del despacho.

- ¡Yo nunca mataría a Harry! ¡Nunca le haría daño, es mi mejor amigo! - El chico se levantó mirando a todos los presentes con amargura - Harry es la persona que yo más valoro, el mejor amigo que cualquiera pudiera tener... 

- Ya sabemos que no harías nada a Harry. Que haya soñado con que _matas_ a Harry, no significa que _vayas_ a matarlo... - Lupin se levantó y con esa sombra de sonrisa tranquilizó a un Ron, exhausto por el violento aspaviento que hacía con los brazos momentos antes, que se dejó caer en la silla.

- Me reconforta oír eso - El chico de ojos verdes, que había estado durante toda la descripción serio, ahora sonreía a su amigo. Sabía perfectamente que Ron nunca le haría daño. Es su mejor amigo y confiaba en él. 

Que ingenuos son los Gryffindors...

- ¡No puedes estar así de contento con estas cosas! - Ron dijo esto levantándose y volviéndose a sentar. Había perdido mucha energía en su desesperado intento de demostrar su inocencia. Hermione lo miraba pensativa. Había algo en el relato de ese sueño que le resultaba familiar, tangible... _caótico..._

_..._

_- _El primero que no tomaba enserio a Luna eras _tú,_ Ron - El chico la miró arrugando los ojos como hacía cuando se enfadaba - Los sueños no siempre muestran las cosas tan claras como parecen... - Esto último le recordó a Ron, el tono de voz, distante y melancólico que poco antes había utilizado Luna.

- Es cierto lo que dice Hermione. Pronto sabremos lo que quiere decir todo esto - El hombre se levantó y los miró a todos con una amplia sonrisa, lo que como si estuvieran todos movidos por un resorte, hizo que se levantaran y se despidieran de su profesor.

Harry y Hermione salieron del despacho hablando entre ellos sobre todos los acontecimientos, mientras que Ron y Luna los seguían a cierta distancia. El pelirrojo no podía evitar lanzar furtivas miradas a la chica ausente y enigmática que tenía al lado. No sabía como, pero cuando la tenía cerca, no podía parar de mirarla. 

El chico de ojos verdes y su amiga se perdieron de vista por las escaleras que llevaban a Transformaciones. Luna en ese momento levantó la mirada y observó los bellos ojos azul cielo de Ron. 

- No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien - Una amplia sonrisa adornaba su cara, que a juicio del chico, le daba un toque especial muy... _mágico_ - Aunque... - La chica bajó la voz de pronto como si temiera ser oída - _Escoge lo que realmente deseas..._ - Sorprendido por las palabras de la chica, se sorprendió aun más cuando, estirándose un poco, ya que el chico le sacaba una cabeza de altura, le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Aturdido, pero visiblemente encantado, vio como la frágil y delgada figura de Luna se marchaba hacía las frías y lúgubres mazmorras. Se pasó la mano por la zona en donde había sido besado. Y con una sonrisa que le iluminaba el rostro, se fue corriendo hacia su próxima clase... 

~*~*~

Eran las diez menos cinco de la noche. Dentro de cinco minutos, ningún alumno podría estar fuera de su casa. Lo que significaba que era la última ronda que daban los preferectos. Malfoy debería de estar en las mazmorras, pero decidió, como para despedirse de su vida de adolescente malcriado, encontrarse "casualmente" con Granger.

Caminaba por los pasillos débilmente iluminados del Ala Este, cercanos al despacho del director. Si la memoria no le fallaba, era a Hermione la que le tocaba estar por esa zona. Se dirigió a una ventana. El cielo estaba oscuro, tanto que ni siquiera podía ver la cercana casa de Hagrid iluminada tenuemente. La luna estaba oculta bajo los espesos nubarrones que ni el potente viento despejaba. Este, con su fuerza inquebrantable, curvaba los árboles hacía un lado, como si fueran simples astillas. Era el primer aviso del crudo invierno.

Suaves aunque determinados pasos se acercaban a él. Sabía perfectamente que era ella. La chica, que no reconocía a esa sombra negra al lado de la ventana, se acercó mucho al chico vuelto de espaldas, confiada. Sus ojos con esa expresión tan conocidamente analítica, le miraron sin notar nada extraño. 

- Deberías irte a tu sala común, pronto serán las diez. 

- Lo siento Granger, pero creo que soy lo suficientemente mayorcito como para hacer lo que quiera - La chica descubrió en su mirada, cierta sorpresa, que escondió rápidamente en su perfecta máscara de orgullo. Al volverse, mostró su típica sonrisa llena de escamoso desdén. No habían hablado en todo el curso, y tenerle tan cerca le resultaba a la chica de ojos dorados bastante incómodo.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Malfoy? Este no es tu pasillo - La chica dijo esto lo más cortante que su cálida voz le dejaba articular. Se separó imperceptiblemente de Malfoy, mientras intentaba mirar otra cosa, concretamente un punto indeterminado por detrás de él, que no fueran sus hirientes ojos plateados. Draco hacía todo lo contrario.

- Pues nada, estaba yo tan aburrido en mi pasillo cercano a las mazmorras, y pensé ¿Por qué no observar a la única sangresucia que se deja ver últimamente? Y nada aquí estoy. - El chico no podía reprimir una sombra de sonrisa en sus labios. 

Aún seguía siendo tan predecible como el primer día. Sus cejas fruncidas, sus ojos llenos de vida, mirándolo solo a él... Aunque nunca lo reconocería, esos momentos en los que discutía con Granger, le daban un cierto interés que nada más le provocaba de esa manera. Pero no sabía porqué desde que había empezado el curso, se sentía estúpido preocupándose por otras cosas que no eran, por ejemplo el mejor insulto para herirla, o el vigilarla, como su padre le había repetido miles de veces que era su deber.

"Vigila a los sangresucia. Son como asquerosas ratas que se meten en la cocina en el momento menos sospechado"

Le inquietaba más al joven Slytherin su mirada preocupada, la tristeza que la embargaba a veces, sus extrañas desapariciones acompañadas por las de Moon...

- Vaya, que considerado ¿Quieres que me arrodille ante ti y le dé gracias al cielo por este milagro llegado de la mano de Dios? - Los sarcasmos de Hermione le divertían en cierta forma. Para ser una estúpida Gryffindor no lo hacía mal.

- Mira, encima que me desplazo solo para deleitarme con tu asquerosa monotonía de sangresucia, me desprecias de esta manera con tus bonitos sarcasmos ¿No te parece conmovedor? - Sus ojos grises la miraron de una forma peligrosa. Era extraño, pero a Hermione no le gustaba estas medias tintas que se traía en estos momentos con Malfoy. ¿Qué era eso de no interesarse por ella durante un mes y de buenas a primeras volver como siempre? Pero había algo diferente. No sabría decir el qué, pero había algo distinto en la expresión de Malfoy. Parecía que estaba despidiéndose de ella. 

- Deja de jugar, ya no eres un chiquillo malcriado, además si eres tan genuinamente único deberías ser más original. Me vas a desgastar con tanto "sangresucia"... - Malfoy se pasó la lengua por su labio superior. Le parecía interesante, aunque tampoco lo reconocería nunca, esa inteligencia que siempre demostraba en sus contestaciones. Un mechón de pelo le cruzó por la frente a la preferecta, lo que desconcentró al chico. Ella se lo recogió y le miró a los ojos. 

Había que reconocer que tenía unos ojos preciosos la sangresucia...

Miró su reloj. Las diez en punto.

- Bien, si quieres dejaré de ser un niño malcriado, para convertirme en algo más... maduro - Su mirada ahora era desafiante. Sus palabras afiladas pasaban por su alrededor como sendos cuchillos. Algo no marchaba bien - Te aconsejo que tengas cuidado a la gente que te acercas... - El Slytherin se acercó mucho a ella. La respiración de Hermione se volvió pesada, pero seguía erguida, mirándole con descaro. Malfoy se acercó a su oído, casi rozándolo con los labios. La chica sólo pudo mantenerse firme, mirando al frente aunque no podía ocultar que sus manos temblaban ligeramente, bajo la luz de una antorcha - ... porque puedes salir perjudicada - El chico se apartó, y la volvió a mirar con ese aire de superioridad con el que se movía por todo el castillo. Había sentido algo raro al acercarse, como si su corazón gritara por algo que él sabía y que Draco no acertaba a comprender. Por eso se separó de ella, no quería continuar con esa agobiante sensación.

Hermione que estaba estupefacta ante el comportamiento tan insólito del rubio solo acertó a mirarle con indiferencia premeditada. Y Draco que lo notó se sintió lleno de rabia por dentro, que por supuesto, no demostró. 

Lo que menos soportaba era que fuese ignorado. 

La castaña se giró dándole la espalda. Quien hubiera visto su cara, juraría que había pasado un mal trago, pero ante Malfoy, las debilidades debían de ocultarse. Aunque claro, el maestro del control de las emociones, había visto ese nerviosismo, casi miedo que había demostrado ante él. Aunque su estúpido orgullo Gryffindor no pudiera admitirlo nunca. Y eso le enfureció más.

¿Qué le enfadaba más, su indiferencia o el orgullo que no la dejaba mostrarse débil ante él?

Aunque suene extraño, ambas cosas.

- ¡No pretendas ignorarme estúpida rata sangresucia! - Silbó y arrastró tanto las palabras que Hermione casi no entendió lo que decía. Una sonrisa de triunfo apareció en su cara. 

Desde hace seis años conocía a Draco Malfoy. Sabía muchas más cosas de él de lo que el rubio pensaba. _"Se aprende mucho observando al enemigo"_ recordó en un guiño al pasado en los tiempos que Ojoloco Moody daba clase en Hogwarts. Pero nunca, por lo menos que ella recordara, lo había visto tan... ¿Enfadado? ¿Eso no es una emoción? Pues aunque parezca mentira, intuía en ese tono tan arrastrado y tan típico de él un cierto reproche. Se dio la vuelta para contestarle.

- ¿Pretendes que me quede admirándote mientras me insultas? Verás, no todo tiene que girar en torno a ti sabes Malfoy, y como tu bien has dicho, son las diez, así que si me disculpas me voy a mi sala común. Buenas noches. - Y con esto, se dio la vuelta y sonrió de nuevo a la nada. Qué predecible era a veces...

Como en estado de shock la vio irse diciéndose a si mismo porque no hacía algo. _"¡Idiota demuéstrale quien es el infante de la casa Malfoy!"_ Pero aunque no pudiera creerlo, una media sonrisa se le dibujó en el rostro, sin tanto desdén como mostraba habitualmente. _"Muy lista, Granger"_ Vio como la sombra de la joven Gryffindor se perdió por las lánguidas paredes del pasillo y se dio la vuelta para encaminarse a su sala común.

_1-0 a favor de Gryffindor..._

~*~*~

Todos estaban sentados ante la austera mesa de madera. Malfoy se retrasaba, ya eran las once y cuarto. Todo el mundo estaba muy inquieto, hablando entre ellos secretamente, como si sus miedos pudieran alterarme. Vaya estupidez.

_No me importa nada de lo que les pase._

Se había desencadenado una estruendosa tormenta, en un momento. La lluvia salpicaba violentamente a los cristales que parecían que entre el silbante viento y la fuerza de la lluvia no iban a resistir. Pero resistirían. Este castillo tiene mucha fuerza.

La habitación estaba mucho más oscura que habitualmente, ya que la luna no había salido de la vigilancia de las nubes. Dos antorchas iluminaban el centro de la sala, por lo cual, mi lado de la mesa estaba casi en penumbra. Mejor así. 

Draco Malfoy apareció silenciosamente, tanto que ninguno de los presentes (excepto yo) se dio cuenta de que había llegado, y siguieron con su charla irreverente. Se sentó majestuosamente en su silla, en el otro extremo de la mesa y carraspeó un poco para hacerse notar.

Había algo en sus ojos que me hacía desconfiar. Estaba demasiado contento, y eso significa que hay que andarse con cuidado. Un Malfoy feliz es demasiado peligroso como para no tenerlo en cuenta. ¿Qué habría estado haciendo? Quizás su querido padre le haya regalado una escoba nueva, o quizás a discutido con El trío Fantástico y ha salido vencedor, vamos las típicas diversiones de niñato malcriado que tenía...

Una idea poco descabellada la verdad.

Si yo discutiera con Granger también estaría así.

Se levantó con la misma prepotencia, y con esa sonrisa intacta de desprecio. Pero aún así, se veía en sus pupilas grisáceas una reprimida euforia, y aunque sonara contradictorio, una rabia desconocida.

Miró a todos los presentes, deteniéndose en mi. Este chico sabe valorar la inteligencia, gran cualidad en un líder. Parecía más fuerte y poderoso de lo que nunca le había visto hasta ese momento. Con ese aire parsimonioso y célebre que le daba a todo pronunció su discurso.

- Escuchadme bien porque no pienso volver a repetirlo - A todos les dio la misma sensación de que si estuvieran en un examen práctico de Snape - Si habíais pensado algo, guardároslo para vosotros porque no me interesa. Tengo una idea que puede funcionar si cada uno sabe hacer su trabajo - Malfoy empezó a dar vueltas por la mesa, mirando a todos por los que pasaba cerca - ¿Qué es lo que más puede atraerle a un Gryffindor de Slytherin? Como todos sabemos, nada, su estúpido honor les hace abstenerse de romper las reglas... Pero todos sabemos lo que puede atraerle a un chico aunque sea del mismo infierno, que para el caso, más o menos es lo mismo... - Se paró justo cuando llegó al sitio de McCarthy. La chica se relamió los labios al ver tan cerca a Draco - ¿Y qué es lo que tenemos nosotros por lo que cualquier chico mataría? - Un halo de comprensión apareció en los rostros de los jóvenes Slytherins y comenzaron los murmullos de devoción hacia su querido líder. No era mala idea, _aunque... _- Si McCarthy hace todo lo que nosotros digamos, no tendremos problemas en la primera parte del plan. Deberás... - El chico se acercó a ella por un lado, mientras que la chica de ojos de gata lo miraba con lujuria en la mirada - ...atraer al Weasley todo lo que puedas e internarlo en la vida de los Slytherins. Que ninguno muestre desprecio... - Se dirigió a los demás levantando la cabeza, y de los labios de McCarthy se escuchó un débil gemido de desaprobación - ...Pero si algo de indiferencia, hasta él notaría que si los Slytherins somos amables es porque algo tramamos... - Volvió a acercarse a la chica que ahora sonreía maliciosamente y le susurró al oído - Si haces bien tu trabajo, te recompensaré con lo que quieras... 

- ¿Con lo que quiera? ¿Aunque tú seas lo que quiero? - El Slytherin iba a responder pero la chica le cerró los labios con un dedo - No me contestes aun, ya habrá tiempo para hablar de los beneficios... - La chica le sonrió con su sensual voz acariciándole los oídos y se irguió en la silla.

- Bien - Malfoy volvió a su sitio, recobrando mínimamente la compostura despertando la admiración por donde pasaba. Pobres borregos fanáticos, perdónalos, no saben lo que hacen - Esta será la primera parte del plan, el resto os lo diré a su debido tiempo. Os convocaré cuando lo crea necesario - Y sin más, se dio la vuelta, y se marchó por donde había venido.

- Bueno ya le habéis escuchado, por si la inteligencia de alguno es tan limitada que no le ha comprendido, os haré una síntesis: Dejad que McCarthy se ligue a Weasley y no os metáis mucho en su trabajo. Si os encontráis haciéndolo a estos dos - Señalé ligeramente a McCarthy - en medio de la sala común os calláis y seguís con lo que estabais haciendo ¿Quedo claro? - Todo el mundo nota cuando no estoy de humor, en estos momentos. Salieron casi corriendo de la sala, mirándome con una mezcla de miedo y algo más.

Joder, es normal que no esté de humor. No la he visto en todo el día...

¿Dónde te has metido mi pequeña sangresucia?

~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~

¡¡¡Buenooooo!!! Os prometo que en el siguiente capítulo dejaré hablar a Moon, ya que él se maneja mejor con las chicas jejejeje. Bien, espero que os haya gustado. En el próximo capítulo se desarrollará la primera parte del plan...

¿Creéis que Ron, caerá en las redes de McCarthy? ¿Qué pretende Moon con respecto a Hermione? ¿Qué significa la profecía de Luna? ¿Y su sueño? ¿Pensaís que Ron será capaz de traicionar a Harry? ¿Por qué ese interés repentino de Draco por Hermione...? 

En el próximo capítulo se desvelarán algunas respuestas (o no ;) ) 

Por favor, espero que sigáis siendo fieles a esta historia y que dejéis Reviews que significan muchísimo para mi (y para el inconmensurable ego de Moon ^.^U)

_Bad Blood Moon_


	4. Pain is in Love with Us

**Light of the Darkness: La vida del Indeseable.**

_El alma de las personas es algo muy complejo ¿Lo sabías? Normalmente, todas las personas, aman aquellas historias o hechos que acaban bien, que son tranquilos, tiernos, y encantadores hasta ese final, glorioso y gratificante. Esas son las historias que te hacen después de leerlas sentir ese conocido sabor en la boca de que el mundo no es tan malo, si hay historias como esas... _

_Pero no._

_Hay otras personas que buscan en las historias la inconmensurable verdad. No una verdad objetiva, sino la verdad que en este caso yo, quiero expresaros. La verdad de que todo, por muy negro que se vea, por muy oscuro que este tu futuro, siempre puedes encontrar una mínima luz a la que aferrarte, esa luz, que te da por lo menos, valor para afrontar eso tan horroroso a lo que todos alguna vez nos enfrentamos._

_Muchas gracias almas curiosas, que sabéis valorar las verdades aunque estas no estén contadas de la mejor manera, ni en la mejor situación. Porque eso para nosotros no es importante. Lo importante es saber que está ahí, que no escondemos lo malo del mundo, sino que lo afrontamos. Gracias por saber valorar esta vida que os desmenuzo. Espero que sigáis confiando en mi y demostrándome que la gente como yo, nos movilizamos ante algo, tan terrible como maravilloso. _

_Nos unimos en unas cuantas letras, para expresar aquello encerrado en nosotros mismos._

~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~

Capítulo 3 

~*~ Pain is in Love with Us: El dolor está enamorado de nosotros ~*~

Me dirigía hacia la sala común de Slytherin después de hacer mi estúpida vuelta por la biblioteca, como mi deber de preferecto ordenaba. El cielo estaba oscuro, sin esa luna orgullosa y alentadora que acostumbraba a tener, ni esas pequeñas estrellas simpáticas que nos destilaban su coqueto brillo. Sólo las nubes grises sangraban al cielo y deleitaban con su lluvia ese otoño tardío. 

Las mazmorras de Slytherin nunca serán un lugar apetecible para un encuentro. Esa oscuridad que las envuelve, y esa sensación de vacío y frialdad que percibes en cada ápice de tu ser son desalentadoras para cualquier "persona de buen talante". 

No creo que a ningún Slytherin se nos pueda incluir en ese grupo.

Pasé al lado de la sala en donde normalmente nos reunimos el Círculo. Estaba completamente vacía, sin la gran y envejecida mesa de madera, ni las majestuosas sillas labradas. Sólo destacaba en su interior un inquietante espejo roto que captaba el mínimo brillo que percibía de una antorcha del pasillo...

Y una sombra que miraba por la ventana...

Miraba, como si desde los tiempos más antiguos estuviera escrito así. La lluvia repiqueteaba en los cristales de la ventana. Discretamente observaba el paisaje que se describía básicamente, en el desorden salvaje y encantador del Bosque Prohibido, que en esa noche sin su luz de plata, mostraba todo su espeluznante carácter.

Hacía cinco años que no la veía. No se parecía a esa niña de sonrisa permanente en sus labios rojos, que venía corriendo de un lado para otro contándome sus historias de dragones y princesas...

En nada a la niña que dejé llorando en un tren, con un hombre que la miraba con ese insano brillo de obsesión rayana en la locura...

Ahora ante mí se encontraba una chica de 15 años que miraba con toda la sabiduría de la melancolía hacia ese cielo de perdición. Había crecido considerablemente y se alzaba como un gran acantilado aguantando los golpes de las crueles olas que intentaban desgastarla con el paso del tiempo, desgarrarla de su lugar. Sus ojos vivaces como pocos, demostraban todo su fulgor en ese brillo propio que siempre los iluminaba como si fueran dos llamas inmortalmente incandescentes. 

Llevaba una gruesa capa gris de viaje que le arrastraba hasta el suelo. Su cabello oscuro caía liso por la espalda ocultando casi por completo la capucha profunda y caída. Tenía esa belleza, tan fría y serena que recordaba vagamente de su madre.

La conozco más que a cualquier persona de las que pisa la tierra. Y a la vez, esa chica fría y dura incluso podría decir cruel, como sólo la belleza puede ser, era una total desconocía que compartía mi propia sangre. 

Se dio la vuelta para mirarme. Sus ojos chocaron con los míos con una fuerza descomunal, tanto que me sentí tentado a retirar la mirada, pero ella lo hizo primero. No percibía ningún destello de reconocimiento, sólo sus ojos calculadores analizando cada trozo de mi cara. Es increíble como dos hermanos pueden sentirse tan distintos.

Tan distantes.

- Me alegro de verte Akra. Estas preciosa - Intentaba romper el hielo. Mi hermana es muy rencorosa, sobretodo para ciertas cosas.

- Siento no poder decir lo mismo - Sus ojos me miraron con un destello de vida y dejó su interesante tarea de mirar por la ventana para dedicarme toda su atención. Era tan bella y tan dura.

_Hay que ser muy valiente para enfrentarse a la belleza..._

- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Le ha pasado algo a nuestro padre? - Me importa una mierda mi padre, pero necesito quedar políticamente bien.

- Déjate de tonterías con la sangresucia, hermano - ¿Desde cuando mi hermana sabía algo de Granger? - Si no quieres que nuestro padre tome cartas en el asunto, será mejor que la hagas desaparecer durante unos días.

- ¿No te importa que...? 

- Me da igual lo que hagas con tu vida - Un gesto de alivio se reflejo en mi cara. La única persona a la que respetaba en toda mi vida hasta la fecha, me respaldaba en mi decisión con respecto a Granger - No me interesa nada de lo que hagas... Y antes de que digas algo, te aviso por ser fiel a ese viejo recuerdo de "hermano" que tengo de ti...

- Sabes que no es mi culpa haber perdido el contacto durante tanto tiempo, Akra. Padre... - Me quedé sin voz porque simplemente no sabía que decir. Claro que era culpa mía, podía haberme saltado todas las imposiciones posibles y verla. Pero un estúpido sentimiento de miedo me embargaba cada vez que pensaba en desobedecer a mi padre.

- A la mierda él, y todo lo que conlleva. Sabes perfectamente que si hubieras querido me encontrarías, pero eres demasiado cobarde para mancharte las manos ¿verdad? - Se acercó a mi y pude ver su cara. No había cambiado apenas esa expresión infantil que aun estando enfada, conservaba.

- Si me das una oportunidad, te demostraré que he cambiado. Ya no me importa lo que padre espere de mi - Observé tranquilamente su reacción. Parecía que dudaba pero sus ojos intentaban mostrarse impasibles ante mi escrutadora mirada.

- Está bien - Impresionante. Los Slytherins tenemos buenas dotes como actores - Pero no cantes victoria, hermano. Deberás ganarte mi confianza en el tiempo que me quede en Hogwarts... - Creo que mi cara demostró sorpresa, porque por unos segundos en sus ojos extremadamente inexpresivos se vio una pizca de diversión, mezclada con triunfo. En el fondo aun existía mi hermana, y no esa máquina cruel y perfecta que se encontraba delante mía. Ya sabía a que había venido...

- Qué ingenuo, pensaba que me visitabas porque me echabas de menos... - Una mueca apareció en mi cara. ¿Se nota que es mi hermana? 

- Bueno Moon, he aprendido del mejor es normal que sea tan buena que pueda hasta engañarte - Me sonreía peligrosamente mostrando sus perfectos dientes como un lobo que encuentra a su inocente presa - Los mortífagos sospechan de ti, incluso Voldemort empieza a desconfiar... Así que aquí estoy, haciendo de chivata para ver que no te metes en líos... - Ahora me miraba expectante, esperando mi reacción. Al ver que no decía nada prosiguió - Pero es cierto lo que te digo de la sangresucia... Deberías tener cuidado con ella, quizás un día que la vea por los pasillos... - La miré a los ojos. Me estaba tocando algo íntimo con sus amenazas infantiles.

- Verás Akra, si crees que puedes jugar conmigo, inténtalo, pero quiero que sepas que yo hablaba totalmente en serio con lo de la oportunidad... - Su sonrisa lobuna no desaparecía y su mirada desafiante era increíblemente fuerte.

- Yo también hermano, yo también - Me miró más tranquila, con ese brillo incandescente - Aunque no entiendo porqué arriesgar un futuro ambicioso por una sangresucia que quizás el día de mañana no te interese para nada... - Esta era la hermana de la que hablaba antes. Sus ojos pensativos me miraban esperando ávidamente una respuesta, y su voz se había vuelto cálida. Me recordaba a esas tardes de verano, cuando ella quería saberlo todo, y yo intentaba corresponderle con mis sesiones en la biblioteca de casa...

- No lo entiendes porque nunca ha entrado esa luz en ti que te muestra todas las cosas que siempre han estado ahí, en tu mente pero que estaban en rincones demasiado oscuros para que pudieras verlas - Me miró con confusión y le acaricié el pelo. Aún olía a limón y canela, como antes - Cuando la descubras entenderás muchas cosas...

Mi hermana me miró volviendo a la perfecta y cruel máquina en la que se había convertido últimamente. Había estado en Italia todos estos años, aprendiendo Artes Oscuras en alguna mohosa cueva de alguna montaña perdida. Y entre la soledad y la continua oscuridad a la que estaba sometida, había algunos aspectos en los que estaba enterrada en un pozo sin fondo.

Como en la posibilidad que tenemos las personas de _cambiar..._

- Mañana me presentarán oficialmente en Hogwarts. Hasta entonces... - Pasó por mi lado sin mirarme, aunque se detuvo en la puerta. Era tan dramática, y la conozco tan bien, que si no fuera por todo lo que había pasado antes, resultaría frívolo - Espero que respondas a las expectativas... - Me di la vuelta para mirarla pero se había evaporado en el aire. 

...

Ahora estoy en uno de los confortables sillones de la sala común. Joder, a veces el frío que puede hacer aquí es malsano. Aún sigue lloviendo contra Hogwarts, como si el tiempo tuviera que hacerle pagar al indomable castillo. El débil fuego, alarga las sombras haciéndolas partícipe de un conjunto de silenciosas almas que se reflejan en las paredes blancuzcas. 

Horas después de haberla visto siento que todo ha sido un sueño. Quizás lo sea. Mi pasado viene a mí, para recordar mis atrocidades. Como por ejemplo, hacer que mi hermana, se convierta en ese espectro decrépito que solo busca el sufrimiento ajeno.

Sé porqué lo hace. Quiere desaparecer, esconderse en esa actitud suicida. Siempre y diga lo que diga, no podré hacerla cambiar de opinión. Se siente culpable de la muerte de nuestra madre, y de que para sustituirla, nuestro padre encontrara una furcia barata que se pinta en exceso, que la maltrata sicológicamente y que sólo le interesa por su posición en el bando del Señor Oscuro. Yo tuve suerte, desaparecí de casa, pero ella, con su estúpido sentido de la responsabilidad, ese, que también tenía nuestra madre por ser una Gryffindor, decidió quedarse. Como me dijo una vez "Alguien tiene que hacerle cambiar"

_Es el ángel al que le despeinaron las alas..._

Había soportado cosas por las que cualquier persona hubiera muerto de locura, de dolor, de pena o de pura desesperación. Un padre que esta obsesionado con convertirla en un arma perfecta, y una mujer que tiene envidia y miedo de la atención interesada que recibe de su marido. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no le demostraban ningún tipo de amor. Se supone que eso es un denominador común para todos los Slytherins. Pero es falso. Todos encuentran aunque sea un mínimo de afecto. 

Ella no tiene nada. 

¿Por qué no la ayudé? Sabiendo todo lo que ha aguantado, ¿Por qué nunca he hecho nada por ella...? Tenía razón... Siempre he sentido cierto respeto, o miedo, por mi padre. Nunca me he atrevido a desobedecerle. No soy tan fuerte. Y no estoy orgulloso de ello.

_... que intenta volar aunque el viento lo tire al suelo..._

_~*~*~_

- ¿Qué te ha dado detención Snape por chocar con él? ¿Este hombre no entiende lo que es un accidente? - Hermione le miraba extrañada mientras que el pelirrojo la miraba entre resignado y apenado. Se perdería el entrenamiento de Quidditch. La cara de Harry no era menos alentadora. 

- Si; tengo que irme ahora mismo a las mazmorras. Nos veremos en la cena... O eso espero - La cara de resignación de Ron llegaba hasta el suelo. Harry se separó de ella con una breve despedida, llegaba tarde al entrenamiento y la dejó caminando hacia la biblioteca. 

Sabía que Snape era muy excéntrico pero era demasiado detener a un alumno por un simple encontronazo. Incluso para Snape... _"¿Otra vez con esas suposiciones sin fundamento, Hermione?" _Llevaba días pensando cosas extrañas sobre conspiraciones, todo infundado desde la profecía de Luna, y el sueño. Sabía perfectamente que no tenía relación aparente con lo que estaba pensando, pero esa actitud de Malfoy hace unos días...

La encontraba demasiado inquietante para tratarse de él. ¿Qué pretendía con esa advertencia? ¿A quien no quería que se acercara? Un momento. ¿Malfoy _no quiere_ que _Hermione_ haga _algo_? Pero había algo más que inquietaba a esos ojos miel. Malfoy nunca se acercó a ella tanto como esa vez, suponía que era por todo ese rollo de los sangresucia. Y había sentido un escalofrío de repulsión recorriendo su cuerpo, que la hizo temblar...

Movió la cabeza intentando despejar esos pensamientos perturbadores y sin explicación racional satisfactoria, y entró en la biblioteca. 

La luz entraba tenuemente por las grandes ventanas, ya que ese día que terminaba, se había levantado completamente nublado, dejando, a veces, escapar rayos de sol. Madame Pince estaba como siempre sentada en su basta silla de madera, leyendo un libro rojo. Ni siquiera levantó la vista para ver quien había entrado. Hermione se adentró por el pasillo de la derecha y se dirigió a una mesa al fondo, rodeada de estanterías. 

En ella me encontraba yo, leyendo el libro de "Transfiguraciones avanzadas" de 7º curso. Son increíbles las consecuencias de transfigurar mal a una ardilla voladora. La observé por encima de mi libro, disimuladamente, y pude ver en sus ojos cierta turbación al verme. No entiendo por qué si ya sabía que estaba aquí.

- Hola - Se sentó enfrente de mi, y yo bajé el libro. Ya que tenía la oportunidad de mirarla a placer, no iba a desaprovecharla - ¿Qué haces aquí un viernes por la tarde, Moon? - Me encanta cuando intenta ocultar sus preocupaciones bajo esa sonrisa. En eso si que nos parecemos. Cada uno intenta ocultar sus emociones bajo cáscaras huecas.

- Me aburre mi casa, no hay apenas actividad. ¿Y tú? - Le miré con verdadera curiosidad. Es raro como una persona que te interesa, puede hacerte olvidar tu verdadera personalidad, y convertirte en alguien amable y dócil.

- Bueno, Harry tiene Quidditch y a Ron le ha detenido Snape así que... 

- Claro, yo como último recurso, debería darte vergüenza... - Le dediqué una mueca, que intentó, de veras que intentó, ser una sonrisa. Soy un Slytherin, y por muy colgado que esté por ella, no va a desaparecer mis típicas ironías.

- Vamos, excelentísimo y aclamadísimo Premio Anual, no se enfade conmigo. Bueno, si es que un Slytherin puede enfadarse... - Hermione sonrió y cogió un libro que tenía cerca de ella, en la cercana estantería. Por lo que leí parecía algo así, como un libro de relajación. Parece que notó mi cara de incomprensión y movió la cabeza como quitándole importancia y se sumergió en el libro, a pesar de mi mirada interrogante. 

Nos conocimos el curso pasado. Ya sabíamos que existíamos el uno y el otro por las reuniones mensuales de preferectos. A ella le interesaba mi Premio Anual, y a mi el parecido que tenía con mi hermana. Así que poco a poco , aun no entiendo como, y tampoco quiero entenderlo, nos empezamos a conocer. Yo descubrí su afición por los relatos fantásticos y los libros en general, y ella descubrió que no era un Slytherin tan malo como lo parecemos todos. 

No creas que esto que siento por Hermione, es algo físico o transitable. Desde que comenzó este año, he sentido la necesidad, no sólo de hablar con ella, sino de ver sus ojos, absorber ese olor a menta que desprende, escuchar su melodiosa risa...

De tocarla...

Y me costó reconocerlo. Antes de que Malfoy se convirtiera en mortífago, antes incluso de que me llegara la carta de que debía llevarle ante Él, estaba enfurecido conmigo mismo. Nunca me había visto así. Yo, el chico tranquilo y pausado, ese que tranquilamente podría haber pertenecido a Ravenclaw, que se llevaba bien con otros alumnos que no eran de su propia casa... Pues bien, parecía en esa época, un león encerrado en la jaula de mi cuerpo, intentando escapar de mí, gritar, hacer esas cosas que siempre quise hacer, pero que me he reprimido, por algo tan estúpido como mantener la imagen.

Bueno, después de toda esta retórica, no he reconocido abiertamente lo que siento por ella, aunque lo habrás visto claramente. Como dije antes, no soy fuerte, y me rindo ante algo tan increíble como esto. Ahora me da igual que Voldemort mate a Potter, que Malfoy se pudra en la cárcel, que Dublendore muera, que todo el mundo se caiga por un acantilado, que me da exactamente igual.

Sólo quiero que ese valor, esa osadía y ese temple, se sumerjan profundamente en mí, con ese brillo dulce de miel, para nacer de nuevo. 

Para convertirme en esa persona con alma que debería de haber sido.

Ella me miró por encima de su libro. No me había dado cuenta hasta ahora, pero no había apartado la mirada de ella en todo este tiempo de divagaciones intelectuales. Sus ojos me observaban con expectación, esperando a que dijera algo. Pero parece que se cansó pronto.

Volvió con su lectura, después de dudar si decir algo o no. Con una rabia contenida que no sabía de donde salía me fui sin despedirme. Vio mis ojos centelleantes, y yo pude ver algo parecido al enfado. ¿No entendía que iba tantas veces a la biblioteca solo por ella? O si lo entendía estaba haciéndome sufrir a conciencia... Pero es una Gryffindor, no creo que ellos sepan lo que es hacer sufrir.

Un Gryffindor siempre se muestra amable. Nunca se equivoca. Es fuerte.

¿Cómo alguien con esas características podría fijarse en mí? Pero muy a su pesar, Granger se sentía atraída por mi, y no podía negarlo, por mucho que esa indiferencia cortés y esa distancia amable que siempre imponía quisieran decir lo contrario. Aunque le doliera, esa Gryffindor se había fijado en mí. Y yo se lo demostraré. 

Verá como mis ojos atrapan hasta la más mínima gota de esa miel clara y magnífica.

~*~*~

- Bien McCarthy, ¿Tienes alguna pregunta? - Los ojos de Draco escrutaban la cara ovalada y los ojos azules que le miraban con determinación. Que se hiciera la idiota no significaba que tuviera que parecer idiota.

- Claro que no. Cualquiera podría hacer esto - Le dedicó una mueca de suficiencia y se escurrió por la puerta de las mazmorras. "Casualmente" la habían castigado el mismo día que cierto pelirrojo, que se encontraba en esos momentos restregando calderos. No sabía como, pero Malfoy se las había apañado para que coincidieran en día y hora.

El rubio de ojos grises, se marchó de allí con serias dudas. No estaba seguro si la capacidad intelectual de McCarthy llegaría a entender la situación. Si ella no hacía una buena toma de contacto con Weasley, todo el plan se iría a la mierda. 

Y no podría soportar una desilusión de su padre.

Se cruzó con una mancha de ojos tan negros que la luz escapaba de ellos. Había pasado por el pasillo que llevaba a la biblioteca, y yo estaba demasiado ensimismado, por lo tanto, estaba inconsciente ante el mundo. No le había visto, lo que parecía que le había extrañado, ya que lo arrollé sin compasión. Aunque él si vio mis ojos centelleantes de furia e incomprensión.

Se acercó cautelosamente a la puerta de la biblioteca, y pudo notar, allá al fondo una cabellera desordenada de espaldas a él. Estaba delicadamente apoyada en un brazo, mirando al frente. Se encaminó un poco más adentro. Vio su perfil interesante, sus ojos clavados en un punto fijo, sin ese brillo inteligente que les caracterizaba, su nariz pequeña, sus labios...

¿Qué estás haciendo, Malfoy?

Se dio la vuelta sin pensar en que había sido eso, y decidió irse a la sala común a esperar el resultado que obtenía McCarthy...

...

Ron observó a la chica que entraba sigilosamente a la mazmorra. Estaba muy cansado de tanto fregar y una mínima interrupción no le venía mal. La había visto varias veces en las clases, rodeada de chicos de su casa. Era de estas chicas que no pasaban desapercibidas fácilmente. Estaba en su curso si no recordaba mal. 

Intentando que su color corporal dejara de parecerse al de su pelo, siguió frotando calderos a la manera muggle. Pero Sindy no se rendía tan fácilmente. Esa era una de sus mejores carácterísticas.

- Soy Sindy McCarthy - Le miró con sus profundos ojos azules, y le dedicó la típica sonrisa de bienvenida. Era una de sus muchas máscaras. Todas ellas muy falsas. Le tendió la mano - 6º año. Slytherin. 

- Soy Ron Weasley... - El chico se había levantado y estrechaba la mano de la imponente Slytherin. La chica le interrumpió.

- ¿Tú eres el guardián de Gryffindor, verdad? Te he visto volar... Eres increíble - Ese es el punto débil de los tíos. Nuestro gran y omnipotente ego. Weasley sonrió estúpidamente mientras ella reía lo más dulcemente que su voz fría e inexpresiva le dejaba articular. Era muy duro ser encantadora. A ella le iba más el cuerpo a cuerpo. 

Se quitó su pesada capa de invierno, y quedó con la fina blusa del uniforme, con algunos botones desabrochados insinuantemente y con la insignia de Slytherin. Se sentó cerca del pelirrojo y cogió un caldero con restos de cerebro de ratón. 

- ¿Por qué te dio detención Snape? - La chica hablaba mientras limpiaba sin interrupción su caldero - Lástima, te habrás perdido el entrenamiento de Quidditch. Los Gryffindors habrán notado mucho tu ausencia... - La sonrisa de suficiencia del pelirrojo le indicaba que iba por le buen camino.

- Por correr por los pasillos. Está claro que Snape lo ha hecho para que no entrene... - Te lo estás creyendo demasiado Weasley. Ella está consiguiendo lo que quiere.

- Es cierto. Supongo que verá como juegas y querrá quitarte de en medio. Típico de Snape. Pero no te preocupes, hace eso con todo el mundo - Escuchó a su lado como el Gryffindor se reía.

Muy bien, la Slytherin ya tiene su confianza. Aunque no puede precipitarse. Según su protocolo ahora llegaría la parte en que tendría que decir _"Soy tuya" , _pero lo veía demasiado intempestivo. Este esfuerzo por ser una chica habladora estaba matándola.

- Vaya, pensaba que todos los Slytherins erais... - Se calló de repente al ver que la chica le miraba profundamente. Había pensado en voz alta o eso dio a entender. Perfecto, quizás ya pudiera ser ella misma.

- ¿Cómo Malfoy? Si eso es lo que piensa todo el mundo... Por cierto Ron... - Genial, su máscara de chica tímida y desamparada - Tengo que decirte que este castigo no ha sido casual.. - Le miró con sorpresa y dejó el caldero que estaba fregando. Ella hizo lo mismo. - Desde que te vi en un entrenamiento este año, he intentado acercarme a ti por todos los medios, pero como somos de dos casas rivales, y estabas siempre rodeado de chicas pues... - Ron había vuelto con su sonrisa de suficiencia, casi imperceptiblemente, aunque la miraba afectado. 

- Sólo con que te hubieras acercado a mí podríamos haber hablado... - Ella se acercó y se puso justo enfrente de él, mirándole descaradamente. Estaban a escasos diez centímetros de distancia. 

- Ya, pero tenía miedo de que me rechazarás... - No pudo seguir porque se hecho a llorar. Era de las mejores actrices que alguna vez conocí. Weasley la miraba sin saber que hacer, ya que la chica se enganchó a su cuello. Si alguien hubiera entrado por la puerta en ese momento, vería la mueca de triunfo de la Slytherin.

Si alguien se hubiera detenido a ver la cara de Weasley, hubiera visto una expresión de euforia, igual que si hubiera ganado un trofeo. Una chica que le admiraba como jugador de Quidditch y que quería conocerle _a él._

Una chica muy guapa.

Se justificaba con que envidiaba la suerte que tenía Harry para ser popular. Pero aunque suene sucio, lo que sentía era envidia y celos, puros y duros. No hay más vuelta de hoja. Así eran las cosas. Un chaval, con ganas de ser popular, tenía entre sus brazos a la chica más popular de Slytherin.

La tentación se presenta de todas las formas posibles.

McCarthy se tranquilizó y le miró a los ojos. Ya estaba hecho. Ese chico comería de su mano hasta que ella quisiera. Se separó con una tímida sonrisa que hizo que Ron se sonriera.

Pobre, creía que manejaba la situación.

Volvieron al trabajo sin decirse nada más, solo lanzándose fugaces miradas. Snape llegó a la hora de la cena, para que se fueran. En la puerta, ella rozó su mano "accidentalmente" mientras le miraba tímidamente poniéndose en un solo movimiento su capa negra.

- Siento lo de la escena de antes... Aunque gracias... - Le sonrió más abiertamente, y le dio un beso muy cerca de los labios. El pelirrojo se sonrojó tanto que no se distinguía diferencia con su pelo, aunque intentó mantener su estúpida seguridad. - Te prometo que antes de que te des cuenta, si tu lo quieres, nos volveremos a ver... Sólo mándame una lechuza... - Tenía más hinchado el ego de lo que nunca nadie pudo recordar.

- Cl-Claro... - Se quedó embobado mirando como ella seguía su camino, mientras que la chica dedicaba su mueca más cruel y macabra, al viento...

~*~*~

Todos los alumnos se encontraron sentados en sus respectivas mesas aunque bastante inquietos porque la mayoría se había dado cuenta de que el Sombrero Seleccionador estaba apoyado en un taburete, frente a la mesa de los profesores. 

Weasley acababa de sentarse en la mesa de Slytherin, y por lo que parecía, era el que faltaba. Hermione y Harry, al ver su cara de flipe le preguntaron que le pasaba pero parecía que estaba en otro mundo. Hermione ya se estaba enfadando, cuando Dublendore se levantó en toda su extensión, y calló a la multitud con su clara mirada.

- Tengo el orgullo de presentaros a una nueva alumna, que por motivos personales, no ha podido incorporarse antes a nuestro querido colegio... - Todo el comedor se llenó de susurros entre ellos un Harry y una Hermione terriblemente carcomidos por la curiosidad. Ron no se enteraba de nada - Por favor, Minerva, haga pasar a la señorita Akra.

La profesora mencionada, se encaminó hacia las grandes puertas del Gran Comedor y dejó pasar ante ella a una chica, no muy alta, con una capa gris de viaje. Pasó andando entre las mesas, donde varias miradas la admiraban con estupefacción. Sus ojos eran el centro de todas las miradas. Eran negros, como la más intensa oscuridad que se pudiera imaginar el ser humano, y grandes, por lo que llenaban su cara. Pero contrastaba toda esa oscuridad, con la abundante luz que salía de ellos, como si el sol, en esa noche con pocas estrellas, se hubiera escondido allí. 

Los tres amigos de Gryffindor observaron a mi hermana como si fuera un ángel. Y creo que yo también, porque ahora, a la luz de las velas, su belleza se hacía más clara y reveladora. Se parecía tanto a nuestra madre...

Llegó al taburete y se sentó sin que nadie se lo ordenara. McGonagall al ver esta disposición, le colocó el sombrero. Este se quedó un buen rato quieto, sin moverse. Meditaba sobre si la elección que la chica pedía fuera la adecuada, porque veía un corazón de león tan fuerte, como pocos habían pasado por allí. Pero si quería cumplir lo que en realidad proponía no había otra, debería de estar en...

¡SLYTHERIN!

Akra pasó por la mesa de Gryffindor clavando sus ojos en los de Potter. Había oído que el héroe el mundo mágico se había vuelto callado y taciturno, todo lo contrario, a lo que había visto ayer, en una vuelta que se dio por Hogwarts, antes de ver a su hermano. La primera impresión que recibió del niño-que-vivió había sido que estaba lleno de vida. Lleno de alegría, risas, bondad, amistad. Todo lo que ella no tenía...

Ni tendría jamás.

~*~*~

Conmoveros con el espíritu de este ser débil, que en lo único que se muestra auténtico es en esta historia, que cuento hasta las increíbles consecuencias de su final. Sé que no soy perfecto, y por ello se han perdido vidas y se ha derramado sangre. Es por eso el título de este capítulo. El dolor se ha enamorado de todos los aquí nombrados. Nos ahoga y consume por el resto de nuestros días, sin que nadie pueda evitarlo. Unos lo asimilan mejor, y otros, como yo, aun no aceptan la derrota. Pero estoy seguro de algo. Sea cual sea, el final verdadero de esta historia, que ni siquiera yo sé, encontraremos esa luz perdida. Sé que la encontraremos.

Porque ese es nuestro fin.

Los hombres estamos destinados a dormir entre la luz y vivir en las sombras.

~*~*~

N. A: Quien quiera que le avise de la actualización que me deje su e-mail. Quien quiera que me agregue a tedoyguerra@hotmail.com

Bad Blood Moon


End file.
